Renesmee's Illness
by Lola Kristy
Summary: Renesmee is out hunting with her parents. When Edward and Bella aren't watching, she gets bitten by something that is fatal. Only one vampire coven has the cure. Can they save her? Just a warning, it does get a little off track later on.
1. Attacked By Something

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This was my first fanfic. Be nice.

Oh and just to tell you early. Most of the whole story is in Bella's POV.

* * *

10 years after the birth of Renesmee.

"Mom, where's Dad?"

"He's over there in the bushes."

We were hunting near the house. Edward was jumping ahead of his senses to check if the area was clear of humans. Renesmee was getting impatient and wanted to hunt.

"Ok. Area's clear. Let's go."

Edward came back in an eight of a second and took my hand. Renesmee leapt into a hunting position and darted forward.

"I'm not very thirsty yet."

"Me neither. Let's just humour Renesmee."

We both went into hunting crouches and followed the unappetizing scent of the nearby herbivores. I smelt Renesmee nearby sitting down with her first kill of the day. She was so grown up now. Practically a teenager/adult in appearance but only ten in years. Jacob was still annoyingly patient. All he wanted was for our whole family to be safe. Especially Renesmee. She was the most spoilt half vampire in existence.

She went to Forks High School every day of the school week and was admired as much as I was in my time there. Probably more. Edward and I had to avoid going to parent/teacher meetings due to the fact that we looked more like Renesmee's siblings. We came up with new excuses every time. Renesmee was doing unconditionally well and was finding it boring with the simple classes in her grade. Her advanced knowledge allowed her to be the top of every class and the teachers did everything they could to find something she couldn't do perfectly. So far, they had all failed.

As I sank my razor sharp teeth into the elk, I thought about ten years ago when we were worried about Renesmee outgrowing and dying in fifteen years. That was a problem solved when Alice turned up with Nahuel to confront the Volturi. (**In case you don't know what that is, they're like the vampire royal family**) All I was concerned about now was the fact that when Renesmee finally felt romance emotions towards Jacob, would Jacob finally lose his werewolf phasing instinct and steadily grow old and die while Renesmee would remain in her adulthood stage, would Renesmee remain saddened for the rest of eternity? Or would she eventually move on? I was scared myself for the matters of my best friend passing away. Although it slightly calmed me by the fact that my vampire family was always there for me.

I hadn't noticed when my elk was drained of all of its blood. I felt gushy inside and sat down on a nearby rock. Edward noticed my absent expression and came over to sit down beside me.

"What's wrong?" he asked, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Nothing. I was just remembering ten years ago when we were worried about Renesmee growing too fast." I mumbled. I knew he would hear.

He winced as he remembered our fears.

"But we know that nothing is bad is going to happen to her. She has a big family to protect her and… even the pack of werewolves." He added as an after thought.

"I'm just worried what will happen after Jacob stops phasing and grows old and…" I gulped.

"Don't worry, that probably won't be for a long time. Let's go and see what Renesmee is doing."

We softly treaded through the forest towards Renesmee's familiar scent. I gasped audibly. She had hurt herself. There were gashes in her arms and her waist.

"Ness- Renesmee! What happened?" cried Edward. I still didn't like the nickname so I was glad he avoided saying it.

"I was playing with the elk and something else attacked me! It was really strong because I know that only vampires and werewolves can go through MY skin!" she sounded thoroughly shocked and affronted.

I picked her up off the ground gently and gave her a swift hug. I hauled her onto my back and I ran back to the main house with Edward following me wordlessly.

"Hey! Bella!" Jacob called on our approach. "Edward." He added curtly.

Then he noticed Renesmee on my back looking faint from blood loss. She was steadily turning green. I was anxious for Carlisle to get a look at her wounds. Hopefully able to understand what had attacked her.

"What's wrong with her Bella? Tell me! Don't mess around with me!" Jacob demanded.

"She was hurt by something while we were hunting. Something that was able to penetrate her hard skin." I replied dully.

"That's impossible." He said immediately.

"Get out of our way or I will knock you away." Snarled Edward ferociously.

I almost reacted the same way. I was anxious to get to Carlisle and here was Jacob, worrying so much that he was getting in the way of rescue.

"Jacob, we'll discuss this later. Now PLEASE, get out of our way." I hissed.

He quickly darted aside and let us continue. We could have easily looped around him but I didn't have the strength. Edward and I dashed up the stairs 5 at a time to get to Carlisle's study. He was sitting peacefully at his desk examining some pieces of paper. He looked up as we entered and his facial expression changed from surprised to acknowledgement, to fear, and finally, to medical.

"What happened Edward?" he asked reactively.

"We were out hunting and Renesmee was nearby playing with the elk. Something harmed her and we don't know what happened." He said rather impassively.

I gently placed Renesmee onto the desk that Carlisle hurriedly cleared.

"Hmm. Only vampires and werewolves can tear vampire skin. Are you sure that there was no other vampire there?" Carlisle asked.

"Nope. There was no other scent expect for Renesmee's and the elk's. Although there was a strange other smell that was really faint and different. I doubt that it was a vampire's or werewolf's." I replied hurriedly.

"We'll have to examine her closely for a while. I don't think I can sew these wounds together with a needle. Her skin is too hard for that. We will have to use our teeth. She should be alright." Carlisle reassured.

***

Renesmee's sewing process took time and patience but in the end it was done. Rosalie hovered in the room for most of the operation but soon went outside to watch Emmett and Jasper play chess. Rosalie remained friendly and spoiled Renesmee as much as possible.

Alice used Renesmee as a shopping buddy. I was glad of that. I had had quite enough of Alice's crazy ideas about fashion and was quite happy that Renesmee was enjoying herself almost as much as Alice. Renesmee was not like me in a fashion sense. She seemed to have inherited that from Alice. I didn't mind too much.

She had Emmett's childish nature and Rosalie's love of attention. She even seemed to have inherited Jasper's understanding of people's emotions. Renesmee adored playing with Esme. She soon understood Esme's love of architecture. She soon wanted to help build houses. None of us allowed that. She got a little grumpy until we told her that she could do it once she was a full adult. One that had learned everything there is to learn.

Renesmee was the Cullen family's pride and joy. That goes without saying.

Right now, in a time that Renesmee may have been harmed, everyone was worried and distressed about it. Even Emmett seemed unable to make many jokes about the situation. Her condition grew better but then suddenly, grew worse again. She would turn pale every five minutes and refuse to do anything that was offered.

The whole family grew worried again. Carlisle and Edward devoted their free time to finding out what could possibly be wrong with her. I spent my free time fretting about what would happen if she d- no. I must not allow myself that thought. It goes without saying that: The whole family would be disorientated for centuries to come and Jacob would be, without a doubt, the worst impression of a happy person.

Ever since he had imprinted on her, most of his life had been devoted to keeping her happy, safe and watched over. It would be one of the most tragic losses. Renesmee was swiftly approaching adult years and soon she would start to feel romance feelings for Jacob. I didn't want to be around too much for that. Eww.

***

One day, Edward and Carlisle came into the living room where everyone was sitting, lying, or standing in. Everyone instantly became a blur of motion and sat down at the dinner table (which was a prop) and listened intently.

There were looks of hope on both of their faces as they sat down.

"We've found out what has attacked Renesmee." Said Edward while anxiously glancing at Renesmee who was clinging to the table.

"Yes. It was a rare animal that can only be found sometimes in random areas at random times. They have been said to have been extinct for centuries after humans destroyed them all. It wasn't actually true. I actually came across one of these creatures in one of my studies years ago but at the time didn't register it for what it actually was. It is known as a Veleno Mortale. Its venom is excruciatingly fatal. First, it will cause weakness and loss of appetite. And then pain. Eventually, the victim will die." Carlisle ended.

Everyone looked horrified and we all glanced nervously at Renesmee as if expecting her to drop dead any minute.

"However, there is a cure to it. Only one cure exists in the entire world."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why don't we go get it then?" said Emmett, stating the obvious.

"A vampire coven owns it. As an artefact."

"Even easier than a human." Muttered Jasper.

"Which one?" Asked Rosalie.

"The Volturi."

* * *

That took a while. It was fun. I hope you don't hate me too much for that. Please review. I want to know how I can improve. Thank you for reading.


	2. On the Plane

Phew. This is a weird chapter. Once again. I don't own Twilight or the characters. Stephenie Meyer does. Just a fun fact. I actually translated on the internet that 'Veleno Mortale' actually means 'mortal venom' or 'mortal poison them' in Italian and since the Volturi live in Italy so i used italian.

Don't hate me.

* * *

There was shocked silence all around the table. My hazy human and perfect immortal memories suddenly came back in a rush of colour. The Volturi were a rather powerful family. The last encounter still brought shivers up my spine. I remembered their graceful marching. Steadily proceeding forward with the speed of immortals. I remember Aro's greedy milky eyes and shuddered again. Human memories were vague but I remembered the fear. But that time, I faced the Volturi to save Edward. This time, I would have to face the Volturi to save Renesmee.

"There has to be another way." Cried Esme.

She clearly wanted no member of her family to go up to the Volturi asking for the only cure to the Veleno Mortale's venom. It seemed that none of us would be all that willing to face Aro again.

"I'm going." Said Edward quietly.

Everyone turned to look at him with looks of pure horror. I was utterly dismayed that Edward was putting his life at risk for our child. It made me feel like I should be there too.

"Me too." I nervously put my name forward.

"No, Bella. You have to stay here with Renesmee." He objected.

"Edward, whether you like it or not, I'm coming with you." I said stubbornly.

He sighed loudly and looked around the table.

"I'll come with you guys." Said Jacob loudly.

"Jacob, no, if Aro sees you then he _will_ be thinking about guard dogs again. And also, Renesmee needs you here at home." I said sternly.

He seemed to reconsider under the conditions that I had set. Luckily, he seemed to agree with my ideas and nodded. But that still left the count with only Edward and me.

"I will come too. Aro may be pleased to see me again and that may help in the process." Carlisle offered.

"Okay."

"Let me come! I want to kick some Volturi butt!" called Emmett.

"Emmett, you know we're not going to 'kick their butt'" I said sternly.

"Aw. Come on!"

"NO!"

"Fine…"

"How long do we have before the venom starts to go into the pain stage, Carlisle?"

"Approximately a week."

"Okay. We have a week to go to Italy, get the antidote, get out of Volterra alive, and give it to Renesmee." Edward summed up.

"Remember we have to try and do this without resorting to stealing." I reminded him.

"Hmm… That's true. We'll have to be convincing. And we know that Aro would like new knowledge so we could use that to our advantage." He thought aloud.

"I'll come with you to help sedate them." Jasper suddenly decided.

"Then I'm coming too!" insisted Alice immediately.

"Thanks Jasper. But Alice, you know that Aro wants you to join him." I said dejectedly.

"So? He wants you and Edward too!" Alice pouted.

"Alright fine! But I thought you liked to protect Jasper from these things?" I argued.

Jasper rolled his eyes impatiently at the ceiling. I couldn't help but scowl.

"Okay, you can all come, but please don't make us baby sit you the whole time." Edward summarised clearly.

"YAY!" Alice cheered.

***

We were sitting in the airplane and I was pondering on ways to ask Aro for the elixir. I suddenly remembered something.

"Edward what day is it?" I asked hurriedly.

"March 17th. Why?" He looked surprised at my question.

"It's just that I suddenly realised that in 2 days time, it will be Saint Marcus' Day in Volterra. And that was the day I went to get you about 12 years ago." I said slowly.

"Huh. You're right. Thank you for stopping me." He said calmly.

"No problem. It's in my commitment description." I said, smiling at how blasé it sounded.

He chuckled and kissed my hair. I caught a whiff of his sweet scent and lifted my face.

"You smell nice." I commented.

"So do you." He said immediately.

I could just imagine Alice rolling her eyes in front of us.

I sighed. I knew that he would never insult me anyway. If he did, he didn't mean it. Mostly, he would just tell all the good things. I stopped my thought. I was supposed to be worrying about Renesmee. Carlisle was sitting with Alice and Jasper in the seats in front of us and were quietly discussing tactics. I listened with my sensitive hearing and was catching every word.

"Maybe we should ask one of the wives for help. I'm sure they would be sympathetic to our situation. Since they must want children…" Alice was saying.

"No, the wives are always heavily guarded in Volterra. They don't go anywhere without guards." Jasper was arguing.

"But… there has to be a way. Maybe we should just ask Aro as straight forward as possible. It might help if he knew that knowledge was dying." Carlisle said.

I listened vaguely. Mostly, I thought about how we were going to get out again if we resorted to our last and most unfriendly plan. Stealing. One catch was the fact that we had no idea where it was hidden. And also, Aro, once hearing of our situation, if he disagreed, he would most likely hide the antidote under the strictest of security.

"Edward, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, how are we going to get out again if we resort to stealing?" I asked quietly. I knew that they would all hear me.

I was right. The seats in front of me went silent and I could practically hear their thoughts whirring.

"Well, Bella." Jasper started. "We might not have to do that. If we do, then I guess that we should probably just run for it."

"But they're vampires too. Not humans. They can run as fast as we can."

"True. But…hmm…" Jasper's plan had obviously faded away.

"Don't worry Bella. We'll save Renesmee. Think of it this way. If we don't save her, then you will have to be my new shopping buddy!" Alice rejoiced.

I groaned loudly and Edward rubbed my arm gently.

"I won't let her get to you that easy, love." He soothed.

"You can't stop me Edward!" warned Alice.

"Yes I can." I could hear the smile in Edward's voice.

I sighed melodramatically and he looked at me. I looked at his eyes and pretended to sleep. I couldn't really. Being a vampire and all. But it felt nice to just lay my head on his shoulder and relax momentarily.

"Very convincing." Edward commented.

* * *

Sorry about the mushy ness at the end. That wasn't a very good chapter. Please Review.


	3. Shield Testing and Problems

Ok. I actually had written a story earlier on here but I accidentally logged off without saving. So this one might be a little bad. Or better. Anyway. I'm so surprised that some people actually subscribed to my story. Thanks.

Am I really that good? This was my first fanfic and i really didn't expect much.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, I would be so famous. But that fame goes to Stephenie Meyer.

I'm suffering from severe writers block right now, so don't be surprised if this chapter is dreadful. But please. Be nice and review.

Ooh and remember Bella's POV

* * *

"Please put on your seatbelts. In the case of plane crashes that may kill you, please put on life vests in the case of crashing over water and oxygen masks. Now please turn your attention towards your closest attendant for further rescue information." rasped the pilot over the intercom.

I closely avoided snorting at the fact that _we_ could get killed by a plane crash. I ended up with a strange cough and Edward looked at me questioningly. I shook my head still shaking with repressed laughter. I stopped myself when I thought of Renesmee. I leaned on Edward for support and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I relaxed against his shoulder and put on my seat belt grudgingly. I only half listened to the distant mumblings of the flight attendants.

"Welcome to flight number QA257, service to Florence. Please direct your attention to the flight attendant nearest you. To fasten your seat belt, please insert the metal buckle into the strap and pull tight. To release, lift up on the buckle. If needed, an oxygen mask will drop in front of you. Pull the mask towards you and put the elastic around your head. The bag may not inflate, but there is oxygen flowing to the mask. Put yours on before assisting others. There are 4 exits on this Qantas aircraft, 2 to the front and the back. Please locate the nearest exit. Take note that this may be behind you. Colored lighting will direct you to the exit in case of emergency. Follow crew member orders at all times. Thank you for listening, and have a great flight."

The plane trip was long and tedious for someone who was waiting impatiently for the destination. Meaning: _me_.

Edward seemed to be concentrating on what Alice, Jasper and Carlisle were thinking. I looked at him questioningly. He looked at me and smiled my favourite crooked smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

"That's the spirit Bella. Smile." he said with his unresistable velvet voice.

"I can't help it. It's like a sort of reflex to when you smile like that." I accused in my singing bells.

"What? Like this?" he smiled the crooked smile again.

I scowled at him but smiled at the same time. It ended up looking like I was constipated. I grimaced and looked at the back of Alice's chair. I started to play with my shield, extending it over the whole plane. I reeled it back in like a fishing rod and brought it back to only the Cullen family. I pushed my shield away from myself and Edward looked at me. I put thoughts into my head and I could tell he could hear me.

_Are we there yet? I'm getting really impatient. What plans are they coming up with? I can't read minds Edward. Tell me please. I'm bored now. Is there anything to do on this plane not involving watching movies? Come on, distract me. I'm seriously worried out of my wits and I need your help to distract me. _

I looked at him.

"I only heard up to 'I'm seriously...' I think your shield bounced back without you noticing.

I pushed my shield outwards again.

_Oh so that was what that strange feeling was. Hm. I guess I don't have full control over it yet._

"Yes indeed, Bella. To quote my wife, 'Practice.'" he said cunningly.

I grinned at him and released my shield, feeling it spring back to me like a strong elastic band. I turned my attention to my shield again. I tried to gain full undivided control with it. I started to push the shield out again. I tried not to think of anything embarrassing while I did this, mostly because I didn't want Edward to hear me. I started thinking of random things. I thought about the friends that I had left behind. In the world of mortals. I imagined telling Charlie that we were a family of vampires and imagined his shocked expression. I felt Edward shuffle uncomfortably next to me. I changed my thought pattern and thought about random things. Like the growing rate of grass. Edward rolled his eyes at my thought. I smiled. Suddenly and unexpectedly, I thought about Mike. I grinned to myself as I heard Edward growling.

_Just kidding, Edward. Sheesh relax. Hey, help me with something. Wave your hand in front of my face when you can't hear my thoughts anymore._

Edward inclined his head a little and I took that as an OK. I started to relax in my chair and waited for his hand. I thought about random words and sentences like 'moo cow sheep house the cat sat on the mat...' I could tell that Edward was resisting the urge to roll his eyes. I stopped feeling emotions but continued my train of thought. I relaxed my body fully and I felt my shield starting to recoil.

Suddenly, I saw a white hand wave in front of my face and I started feeling again.

"Hmm... It seems that when I relax fully, my shield comes back in." I summed up.

"Guys, we're nearly there. So stop talking for a minute. I want to think." Alice called quietly from in front of me.

I nodded and leaned on Edward. He hummed my lullaby to me quietly and I felt a sudden urge to want to sleep. But I couldn't do that. Not as a vampire.

"SHUUSH!" I could see Alice glaring at Edward from between the seats.

"Sorry Alice." I heard a smile in his voice.

Alice rolled her eyes impatiently and I saw her turning back into her own seat.

"I'm going to see if anything is going to happen to us in Volterra." she said, her voice rather muffled.

I peeked through the chair gap to see her head in her hands and her hair draping like a curtain around her pale face. Edward gasped from behind me and I looked at him. He looked horrified for a second. I guessed that the vision was bad.

"What is it Edward?"

I watched his expression relax after a while. That must mean something good.

"We're going to get stuck in Volterra for a while. But we will get out...safely." He said hesitantly.

"We will be landing in Volterra airport very soon. We are beginning the descend now. Please tighten your seat belts, and put them on." called the pilot with his rusty voice over the intercom.

The plane started to circle around the airport and I braced myself. There was a violent bump as the plane landed on the the tarmac. I bounced in my seat and got excited again.

"Calm down, Bella" Jasper said from the front.

I immediately felt myself calming down and I frowned.

"Jasper, I have the right to be excited don't I?" I demanded.

"True." he sighed. I instantly felt my calmness fading away replaced with my excitement again.

"Please wait for the seat belt sign to turn off before collecting your baggage. Please be warned that contents of the  
overhead bins may have shifted during flight. Thank you for flying Qantas Airlines."

The plane sped down the runway until it slowed down in the hanger.

"You may now take off your seat belts and gather your bags. Please don't forget to collect your luggage." called the flight attendant.

I jumped up too quickly in my haste to leave this plane. Edward grasped my hand tightly and lead me forward. I followed Alice and Carlisle as they walked in front. I smelt Jasper following silently behind. We did not bring any luggage so we were one of the first off the plane. We quickly went through the metal detectors and paced quickly through the terminals, restaurants and shops. We went up the steps that lead to the main city.

I gasped in recognition as I recognised where we were. It was the same place Alice and I had entered from last time, 12 years ago. We would have marched right through the city to the entrance to the Volturi's home. But there was one problem. It would take most of the day to get there. Walking at human pace that is. And there were only minutes until dawn. And we have to get through Florence first. The sun would rise and we would all be spotted...sparkling. Hmm. Not a very good human impersonation. There were no cars in the vicinity to steal. I looked at the others who all had worried faces similar to mine.

How are we going to get there?

* * *

Phew. I'm glad thats over. It took quite ages let me tell you. If that was really bad...or good, please review to tell me. I was having such a hard time thinking of what to write. My next chapter might come in a few days because I need to wait for my writer's block to pass. Anyway. Thanks for reading. I don't even know what's going to happen in my story in the end yet so don't ask me.

Thanks again for reading. Keep me posted about how you feel. (improvements, mistakes etc.)


	4. Sparkle, Unexpected and Secrets

I think my writer's block is finally starting to go away. This is one of my longest chapters so far. I hope you like it. It is a bit lame though.

"Hello friend, d'you know who owns Twilight?"

"Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer does."

"Disclaimer: I own nothing then. :("

* * *

We stood silently contemplating our situation with our quick vampire minds. I saw Alice's face going blank and then unblank continuously in my peripheral vision. I opened my mouth to ask her what she was seeing, but Carlisle spoke first.

"Alice, what do you see?"

"I can only see flickers. Every time we make a new decision, the image changes."

Edward was nodding his head blankly.

"How about we just walk towards the entrance of Volterra until we see a car and then we can take it? Staying in the possible shady places of course." I suggested.

"That's good, Bella. Maybe we should do that." Jasper agreed.

We started walking along the pedestrian path towards the gates of Volterra. I shivered as I saw the high walls in the far distance. Unnoticed by any of us, the sky slowly turned lighter and lighter. I suddenly looked up and noticed how bright the sky was becoming.

"I think we should find somewhere to hide." I said hurriedly.

Everyone looked up and nodded. I power-walked towards a large tree and stood there waiting for the rest of the group moving at human speed. I watched anxiously as the edges of the sun started to appear above the buildings. I moved forward to where they were standing, transfixed, looking at the sky nervously. I gasped as the sun suddenly appeared in full volume and shone shamelessly on top of all of us.

I turned around to see my family looking horror struck. We were standing in the middle of the street now, bathed in sunlight.

Soon, humans would be waking up to go to work, or others coming home from a late night party. We were stuck here. And we weren't even in Volterra yet!

Sparkly skin, pale complexions, impossible beauty and gracefulness that could never be achieved by humans? That would not be a pleasant start to our time in Italy. Especially so close to St Marcus Day.

Oh dear. Here comes our first witness… It looked to be a very graceful person. Strange. I never knew humans could ever be so graceful. I was certain that I had never moved like that. Edward started to growl gently beside me and I guessed it was because of the approaching person. I opened my shield carefully.

_What is it? Is it something that can threaten us?_

I looked at Edward for his answer. He shook his head lightly and glared at the oncoming shadow. Hmm. This person was rather short. Maybe it was only a child who wouldn't do as much harm as an adult.

The newcomer approached with bravado considering the look on Edward's face. I would have run away as fast as I could by now, if I didn't know him.

I watched warily and I set my shield around my family just in case. I don't know why I did it but it made me feel comforted that they were protected one way or another.

I glanced at Edward again and he nodded inconspicuously. I realised that he could still hear my mind and I realised he must have approved of my shielding us. I wondered why.

The sun slowly stopped blinding us from this person and we could see clearly who it was… Alec.

Everyone gasped in recognition except for Edward as I realised that he had been reading Alec's mind and knew that it was him all along. I grimaced and turned to face Alec arrogantly.

"Hello Edward, Bella, Alice, and I am guessing Jasper and Carlisle." Alec spoke first.

"What do you want Alec?" demanded Edward ferociously.

"Want? I was merely watching the city wall and I smelt you coming." He said innocently.

I growled. The last time I saw this vampire, he was trying to use his formidable powers against my family and friends.

"Don't worry; Aro doesn't know that you are here. I was merely following my curiosity to find out what vampire would venture here to visit our city." He stated.

"We wish to see Aro, if you don't mind." Carlisle spoke up.

"Yes." Chirped Alice.

"Of course. I know that he will be delighted to see you again Carlisle." Alec said.

Steadily, moving at human speed again, we paced through the gates and into the city. I gasped quietly as I recognised the clock tower in the distance. I had a sudden flash back of years ago when I came here with Alice. Edward looked uneasy and I remembered my shield was still off.

_Sorry. Flashback. Couldn't help it._

"That's okay." He said quietly.

We followed Alec through the narrow winding alleyways until we reached the flat windowless wall. None of us broke rank as we just walked casually forward and slid down. I remembered the last time I had come here. I was still afraid of falling down this dark hole. Alice had caught me in her hard arms and that left bruises that had long ago faded.

At the end of the tunnel was the same grate- the iron bars were still rusting with old age. The small door was standing open. Edward went through first and I followed swiftly. After everyone passed through, the grille slammed shut with a _clang_, followed by the snap of a lock. We stepped through the next door at the end of the hallway an entered a brightly lit, unremarkable hallway. I remembered this place. I shivered against my better judgement and Edward held me closer. It was warmer here but it felt indifferent.

We took the elevator into a posh office reception area. I quickly looked at the counter and gasped in surprise. Gianna was still here. But she had the pale complexion and red eyes the rest of them had.

_They changed her? She looks scary now._

I looked at Edward who was looking in distaste at Gianna. She once had dark skin and green eyes, which was very pretty, but now she was looking like an average newborn.

"How long have you been like this, Gianna?" I asked her cautiously.

"Oh, 7 years now." She replied in a tingling voice that startled me.

"What can you do?" I asked politely.

"Nothing much, I just seem to understand what people want." she said modestly.

Seven years. That was a long time. She still had the red eyes that warned me that she drank human blood along with the rest of the Volturi.

Someone else entered the room. It was Jane. She opened her mouth into a tiny O of surprise and stared. Soon, she came to her senses and shut her mouth into a polite smile.

"What a welcome surprise!" she said. But her expression told otherwise.

"Jane."

"Alec! So you have brought them?" said Jane in an accusatory voice.

"I was watching the walls and I smelt them approaching. They wish to see Aro." He said.

"Of course. Surely you remember the last time you were here." She said spitefully.

Edward winced painfully. I guessed that he didn't want to think about the reason again. Neither did I want to remember the last time I was here.

_I'm here. Don't stress. She's trying to provoke you._

I reassured him with my mental voice and he relaxed a little.

We walked through the rest of the rooms and into the room like a castle turret. I blinked in the sunlight streaming through the windows in the early morning and turned my focus back to the massive wooden chairs.

Once again, Aro and the other members of the Volturi were seated. The rainbow sparkles projecting around the room and the extra sunlight made me feel like I was going blind. I blinked quickly and refocused.

Aro looked up at our entrance and his face changed from one of thirst and irritation into one of surprise and welcome.

"Carlisle! Edward and Bella too! Oh and I can see Alice with…Jasper of course!" cried Aro joyfully.

We all forced our faces into one of joy and grinned at him.

_I feel pathetic. Can we PLEASE just get the cure and GET OUT of here?_

Edward smirked at me and I looked around the room.

"Aro, old friend, we come for a peaceful visit and some assistance." Carlisle said.

"Of course. Please stay in one of our empty rooms. But what can we help you with?" he replied.

"You remember Renesmee." Carlisle started.

"But of course. Your delightful biological child. She is well, I hope." Aro recalled.

"The Veleno Mortale has bitten her and we don't know what to do."

"Ah… hmm… the Veleno Mortale…" Aro muttered.

"Yes, she has fallen fatally ill and we require your assistance."

"We, the Volturi, had an antidote to the Veleno's poison. But the problem is we don't own it anymore. It was stolen from our private chambers several years ago. We suspect it may have been taken to Southern Italy. We dared not to go after it in the chance that we would be discovered going to such a sunny place."

We all groaned in despair.

"Peace friend. Please allow us to invite you to stay one night at the very least." Aro hospitably offered.

Carlisle glanced at the four of us and nodded.

"Then it's settled! Please find an empty room upstairs and help yourself." Aro said happily.

I grimaced as I turned to walk out. I opened the door and went through into the dark hallway again.

"Well that's depressing." Said Carlisle gloomily.

"I was feeling most of their emotions. They were happy when we came but grew unhappy when we mentioned the Veleno Mortale." Noted Jasper suspiciously.

"Well, when we mentioned needing the cure, Aro suddenly started thinking about random things. He's hiding something." Edward said.

"I couldn't see anything of importance in our future." Alice said glaring at the wall.

"Did anyone feel pain in there?" Edward asked suddenly.

"No, why?" we all said at once.

"Jane kept on beaming at us. I read her mind. She's not happy."

"I kept my shield on the whole time. I kept feeling massive pokes in it." I said.

"That explains a lot. I think we should stay here overnight and find out as much as we can about the cure." Carlisle suggested.

We muttered agreements and set off for the elevator. On approaching it, Gianna came over to talk to us.

"I'm glad you came. It's was nice seeing you. The spare rooms are at the end of the corridor." She said helpfully.

Great. We were stuck here for a WHOLE night. Hmph.

* * *

Hope you liked it! I personally think that I lost it. PLEASE REVIEW! IF YOU DON'T I MIGHT CONSIDER NOT CONTINUING THIS CHAPTER. GIVE ME SOME IDEAS TO HELP WITH MY WRITERS BLOCK. I HAVE NO REVIEWS NOW. :(

Thanks for reading.


	5. Unexpected Help

Ok. I'm actually writing again. Thanks to the people who reviewed. Thank You MrsEdwardCullenP, you gave me a brilliant idea for the story. Anyway, I'd love some more reviews from readers. I need some more ideas, maybe some specifics.

* * *

Argh! We were stuck here. Alice shoved the door open with her little fists and lunged into the room. I followed afterwards stomping. Edward silently traced my steps without stomping. Jasper flitted in after Alice. Carlisle walked in and shut the door behind him.

I lied down into a dark coloured couch and began to count the endless seconds that ticked by. Edward sat at my face and stroked my hair rather stressfully. After three million, five hundred and seventy two thousand, nine hundred and eighty four seconds, someone knocked hesitantly and quietly on our door. I jumped up in a flurry of movement and almost knocked Edward onto the floor.

I walked steadily towards the door and opened it a crack. I gasped audibly when I saw who was standing there looking distressed.

It was the wives and Gianna.

"I'm Sulpicia, Aro's mate and this is Athenodora, Caius' wife." said Sulpicia. "We heard your situation and we want to help you."

"Believe me, I know how you feel when you are losing someone dear to you." Gianna said sadly.

"Ok. Come in..." I said hesitantly.

They stepped over the threshold and sat down on the couch that Edward and I had recently vacated. The wives seemed rather nervous to be in our company as if we were going to tear them apart at any second. I smiled at them warmly and nodded my head at them. Athenodora started talking first.

"Once before, during the time of the immortal children, we had an immortal teenager. I loved her very much. She was beautiful and kind. But one day, while the guards were hunting out the immortal children, Naderia was hunting outside the Volterran boundaries and the guards mistakened her for an immortal child. They brought her into council and unfortunately, Aro, Caius and Marcus were away on business so they did not know about Naderia until it was too late to save her. They killed her. With the consent of one of the head guards. I wasn't there when they did it. But trust me, they paid their debt. Aro made sure of that." she ended darkly.

I felt immensly sorry for her loss. I now understood why she wanted to help us. She didn't want our daughter to die.

"Anyway, we know where the cure to the Veleno Mortale's venom is kept. It is hidden, in the core of the secret chambers. In the most complex of places in our home. Or at least, it WAS there. Ever since you came, Aro moved it. He moved it to one of the other chambers. Possibly his own. But we can't help you any further. We will help you locate it, and get it. We will deal with Aro and Caius when they realise. We will ensure that they don't go after you." Sulpicia said confidentally.

I trusted them completely now. It was only Gianna that I didn't understand. Why did she want to help?

"Gianna, why do you want to help us?" I asked softly.

"Before I found out about the vampire existence, I had a family and a different job. I lost my family in a tragic accident that was actually caused by a newborn vampire loose in the city. That was how I found out about the Volturi. Aro took sympathy in my position and allowed me into the secret. On the condition that he would change me. So I stayed. I do not want your family to go through the same pain that I faced." she said.

"We can help you form a plan by tomorrow because first we shall have to ask the ancients where the cure is." Athenodora said.

"We will return tomorrow. Please use this time to think over our proposition." Sulpicia said.

They left out the door in single file, with Gianna taking up the back. She turned around and glanced at us. She looked at Edward really hard as if speaking quietly to him. Then she left with the wives.

"I don't trust them." said Alice and Jasper at the same time.

"Why?" said Carlisle and I.

"I had a vision of them betraying us. But I think they might change their minds. There's a fifty fifty chance." Alice said, lying on the floor.

"WHAT?! Why would they say they will help us and then tell Aro?" I almost shrieked in defiance.

"They think it might affect their chances of staying here in Volterra." she said dully.

"But the future can always change right?" Carlisle asked quickly before I could shriek again.

"Yes. They might change their minds but I can't see much of a choice."

"When were they planning to turn us in?"

"While we are leaving Volterra. With the cure of course." Alice replied.

I stared open mouthed at her. She looked at me with tired eyes and nodded slowly. I was getting ready to bash down the door and rip those traitors apart. But I resisted. Alice was going blank frequently. Looking for slight signs that they were changing their minds.

"What was Gianna saying to you in the end Edward?" I asked him.

"She said something like. 'Alec might help you too.'" he said sounding confused. "Why would Alec help?"

"Beats me."

"Maybe Alec will help us escape?" Jasper suggested vaguely.

"Or help THEM. More likely." I said darkly.

"We must consider all of the possibilities, Bella." Carlisle said.

I nodded and sat down, trying to calm down. I felt an excessive layer of calm possess me and I looked up at Jasper who was pretending not to have noticed.

"Jasper, I know you did that." I grumbled at him.

"What?" he said looking confused and innocent.

I scowled impatiently at him and stared at the carpet. I looked at the interesting patterns until I noticed a familiar shape looming from the rest of the shapeless mass of colour.

"Isn't that a map of the castle?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, wow! It is! I don't think Aro meant for us to stay in this room." Alice said excitedly.

"Ok. We're here but where is the secret chamber?" I examined.

"I don't know. We will have to ask the traitors tomorrow." Edward growled on the word 'traitors'.

"I think we should all take a break during the night. We're going to need to concentrate tomorrow.

"Good idea!" sighed Alice, dumping herself onto the grand bed and pretending to snore.

I sat down onto the couch that the wives and Gianna had recently vacated. It smelled of violet, sunshine, bluebells, lilac and ice cream. Edward sat down next to me on the black couch and hugged me closer. I snuggled my face into his shoulder. He started to hum my lullaby and I instantly felt sleepy. I felt my head droop onto his lap. He smirked as I closed my eyes. Jasper sat down next to Alice on the bed, who was pretending to be having nightmares by tossing and turning. Carlisle sat down at the study table and began to make some medical calculations. I felt myself drifting into unconsciousness and felt my shield reeling back in. I half jumped when it slammed into my skull. Edward continued humming my lullaby until I nearly fell into submission. And then I remembered I couldn't sleep.

Hmph. A night of thinking about our hopelessness.

* * *

That was a really boring chapter in my opinion. Please review. I've totally used all of my ideas for chapters. So please help me by giving my ideas. I will read everything you send to me. I want to take as many ideas into my chapters as possible.

Anyway, that was a bad chapter. I think my writer's block has returned. Hmph.

I'm sorry if you think my plot is horribly designed. and short. I'm trying my best.

PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU! AT LEAST 5 REVIEW ALL TOGETHER OR ELSE NO NEXT CHAPTER FOR AT LEAST A WEEK OR MORE!


	6. Planning

Hey! I know I said I'd wait for 5 reviews and I only have 3. But I just felt like writing ever since my mum let me use the computer for the whole day! YAY! Anyway. I hope you like this chapter. Thank you for reviewing everyone.

Whose the awesomest book writer of the Twilight series?

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer.

Who owns the awesome Twilight series?

Disclaimer:Stephenie Meyer

Do I own ANYTHING?

Disclaimer: NO!

* * *

The morning came after a long boring night of discussing plans. I sat up next to Alice who looked excessively grumpy. I wondered why. Maybe it was a vision that she had had that was not good for us. I thought again about Alec helping us. Why on earth would he want to do that? He doesn't have strong ties as we do and I doubted that he had ever suffered loss.

"What's wrong Alice?" I asked.

"I've got a headache and I want to change." She grumbled.

I sighed. Of course, Alice wanted to go shopping. I shook my head at her obvious love to buy new expensive clothes for everyone to wear. The headache was probably due to some vision. I was waiting impatiently for the wives to return to our chambers and tell us of where the cure was hidden. Undoubtedly, while we were here, it would be kept in the safest possible conditions. The window blew open from the far end of the room and we all spun on the spot to stare at it. Three graceful figures jumped in through the open window and straightened up out of their crouches. We stepped towards the newcomers and greeted them cautiously.

Athenodora, Sulpicia and Gianna were here. I stared open mouthed at them. They grinned in our direction and moved forward.

Everyone was silent for a second and then everyone started to talk at once.

"One at a time. How about that?" Sulpicia suggested

Everyone shut their mouths and either sat down or remained standing.

Edward was seemed to be absorbed in reading their minds and I payed close attention to his poker face, hoping to catch a hint of a glimpse at what the wives, Gianna was thinking. Gianna was looking at me curiously, but I had a feeling that she was communicating quietly with Edward.

"Okay. To begin our plans." Sulpicia said, clapping his hands together.

I glanced at my family. Alice seemed totally relaxed. Jasper had his brow furrowed. Carlisle was watching the room visitors with a serene expression. But Edward… was glaring at them. I looked away from his infuriated expression towards Athenodora, who he was glaring at the most. I looked at her questioningly. She didn't say anything.

"Ok. The cure is held in the most secure chambers in the whole of Volterra. In the Fibial Wing that was recently built for things that require persistent attention and guard. There are at least fifty guards protecting the cure. However there is a way around that. All of the guards have at least one day off to go home to their wives. Although they have their holidays on separate days, therefore leaving at least five guards protecting it. The annual holiday is approaching. It is on St Marcus Day, ironically. It will help if we can finish our plans today and head for the vault by tomorrow. Today is the 18th and tomorrow is St Marcus Day. The city will be in their costumes and getting ready to celebrate. Our guards will be starting to go home. It is kind of like a public holiday. You may have to pretend that you are leaving today in order for Aro to allow ANY of the guards to leave.

There are no windows and we cannot smash down the wall. We could always go through the main entrance but that would be too risky as Caius and Aro generally like to visit the chambers to pick out some of the priceless treasures to put somewhere else in the castle. There is however one way that I discovered. There is a sewer right underneath the room which the antidote is; we can use that to get in. No one knows about this way except me. But once we are inside, there is the matter of getting around without being spotted. It is a very large hall and the guards patrol inside as well. They are trusted members of the Volturi so they do not steal from there. We have only one chance to get the cure and get out. The wives and I will calm down the ancients when they discover the antidote is gone. It will not be your fault. Trust me." Athenodora said quickly.

"It is true. I have asked Aro where it is hidden." Sulpicia confirmed.

"Yes. I have been there a few weeks back to retrieve my favourite necklace." said Athenodora.

Edward met my gaze and I opened my shield hurriedly.

_Should we trust them? It seems pretty well-based to me._

He nodded briefly and I looked down at the carpet. Jasper had been listening raptly and now asked a question that had obviously been forming in his head during the conversation.

"Where in the chamber is the antidote?" he asked.

"In the very far corner, surrounded by at least ten guards." Athenodora said.

"I will keep the ancients busy for as long as possible. I may have to bribe Heidi for her to bring some food to keep them occupied." Said Gianna thoughtfully.

"What do you bribe vampires with?" I asked curiously.

"Dibs on food."

"Oh."

I side-glanced at Carlisle who was wincing in disgust. Vampire food. Humans in other words. If it were us, Emmett with a bear and Edward with a mountain lion. Me, I didn't really mind. It would be hard to bribe me with food. I smirked to myself at that thought and I saw Edward grinning in my peripheral vision. I remembered that my shield was off again and I reeled it back in. Edward frowned at my decision and I smiled pleasantly.

"There is only one way to do this." Said Athenodora.

"Go in through the sewer, distract the guards, pocket the antidote, go out through sewer, run away, and make up an excuse to Aro. We get it." Said Alice impatiently.

"Didn't we say that we would try to AVOID stealing? I asked accusingly.

"We have no choice, Bella." Sighed Carlisle.

"I guess not."

"Should we pretend to leave now?" Jasper asked.

"I think so." Said Carlisle.

"Let's go."

We walked out the door and went to find Aro to bid him farewell and thank you for a pleasant night's stay. We found him lounging lazily in the room where he was yesterday. His face brightened at the sight of us.

"Hello friends. What can I help you with on this bright and lovely morning?" he ventured.

"We are ready to leave if you don't mind." Carlisle said stiffly.

"Of course. If that is what you wish."

Felix was in the room. He was looking at us mildly and he grinned in my direction. I scowled a little. He waited until Aro finished speaking.

"Like I said last time Bella, immortality really suits you." Felix smirked.

"Yourself." I scowled at him.

He chuckled at my attitude and walked back to Aro's side. Edward snarled softly next to me as I noticed that Aro's hand was on Felix's. I looked at Edward who shook his head. I shrugged and we backed out of the room.

"Nice to see you again, old friend." Called Aro sadly.

"You too. Peace." Carlisle replied.

We walked back through all the dark hallways and towards Gianna's reception desk. She smiled at us when we approached and whispered to us.

"See you tomorrow. You can stay in a nearby hotel. I could make a booking for you if you like." She offered.

"No thank you. We will stay nearby in Florence maybe." Said Carlisle.

"Okay. Take care."

We went outside into a shady area and stood up looking at the traffic go by. I suddenly remembered what had happened inside the building.

"Edward, why did you growl at Felix?" I asked.

"He called dibs on you again." He said slowly, gritting his teeth.

I rolled my eyes while Jasper tried very hard to hold back a snicker. Alice frowned at him while Carlisle was looking around on the road.

"We're going to need transportation."

* * *

Hope you liked that chapter! I'm not going to set any goals on reviews anymore due to the fact that I always start writing again before I reach that goal. But I'd love to reach my goal of at least 10 by the time I finish this story. (Hopefully most of them contain ideas for my story) Hope you like it. I think I forgot the disclaimer in some of my chapters but you understand that I OWN NOTHING!

If you already read the whole thing, you might want to know that I recently edited this chapter and the previous due to a review that I took seriously. You can read it again if you like. I just took out Alec and added a few extra things.

I promise that my next few chapters will be longer but will take longer to write. SOrry.

PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS FOR READING.


	7. Interruptions

Ok. This chapter isn't very long. I'm sorry. I loved my cliff hanger and I couldn't add anymore stuff before that so it's a bit short. I promise the next chapters will be longer. Maybe not. It depends. If I get good cliff hangers then I don't like continuing. Anyway. If anyone doesn't like where the story is going, please review and tell me and I will most probably change it. First ones in, first serve.

WHo doesn't own any of the Twilight series?

Disclaimer: Me :(

* * *

Alice dashed away down a dark alleyway and disappeared into the shadows. Carlisle was looking absently at the sun. Possibly guessing how things are going back at home. Edward was grimacing and I walked over to him. Jasper was watching the cars drive by, annoyed. There were people walking by, not seeing us, wearing red clothing, obviously heading towards the festival in the main square.

We waited for Alice to return with the stolen car. My mind wandered back to the last time I was here and I remembered distantly what happened, a sunny day in Volterra.

"_Hurry, Bella!" Alice shouted impatiently through the open passenger window._

I recalled earning curious glances from passers by who were standing nearby. I had jumped in and glared at Alice disapprovingly. I laughed now, remembering how scared I was of driving over the speed limit. Now I found it irritating to go at such a human speed. I laughed again and Edward started to look at me as if I was crazy. I pushed away my shield and thought it over again. I saw him the corners of his mouth starting to pull up when a bright red Mercedes pulled up at the end of the alleyway that we were standing in.

"GET IN!" Alice yelled from inside of the car.

We hurriedly dashed alongside the Mercedes and nearly ripped the doors open. I jumped in beside Alice and earned a disapproving glance from Edward who obviously wanted to sit in the front. I stuck my tongue out at him and grinned. When everyone was in, which took about 2 seconds, Alice was off driving towards the back of the castle where the spouses and Gianna were planning to meet us.

"Could you have picked a more conspicuous car to steal, Alice?" I moaned.

Alice wagged her finger in my direction. "You said that last time." She pouted.

I sighed and nodded, defeated.

We quickly arrived nearby and parked the car in a shaded spot so that we could easily get out without people noticing us. We moved as fast as we could through the crowds without attracting attention. I glanced around anxiously, noticing that there were a lot of people who were beginning to single us out from the crowd. I started to move faster.

Suddenly, Alice gasped and froze on the spot, with a familiar blank expression on her face. I stopped in my tracks and looked at her anxiously. What could she have seen? I was nervous as I waited for her face to unblank. Jasper, Edward and Carlisle hadn't stopped yet. So I called them back, quietly.

"Edward, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice is having a vision." I whispered.

They turned in their tracks and walked back slowly. Edward started to concentrate hard on the vision and I saw his expression turn into one of surprise.

"'Alec might help you too.'" Edward quoted.

"What?" Carlisle, Jasper and I reflected.

"I just had a vision of Alec getting the cure for us!" Alice said in surprise.

"When?" asked Jasper.

"…now."

I looked up in the direction of the private chambers and imagined why Alec would want to help get it for us.

Alice gasped again and her face blanked out.

"What is it?" we all cried.

"Alec just got caught. He's safe but he will help us later." Alice said in a trance.

We raced forward towards the meeting place.

Suddenly, we were stopped in our tracks by an English family who seemed to need directions.

"Hello, can you tell us where the town square is?" the father asked.

"It's over there in that direction." I answered, pointing in a vague direction.

"That's where we came from." The mother said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I meant there." I corrected, pointing in the direction of the main square.

"Thank you, aren't you coming to the festival?" they asked.

"No, we have something to attend to." Carlisle replied.

"Oh, ok. Goodbye, thanks again for the help."

"Nice people." Alice said.

"We need to get a move on."

We continued through the steady flow of people.

Suddenly, who did we bump into but…Felix?

"Bella? Why are you guys still in Volterra?" he asked, surprised.

"We were planning on watching the festival since we missed it the last time we came. It does seem to be such an exciting event." Carlisle said innocently.

"But you do realise that you must stand in the sun ALL day?" he asked,

"Oh, well in that case, we may just watch from a safe distance."

"Aren't you at all concerned for Renesmee's well being?" Felix questioned.

"The worst part won't occur for another three days." Carlisle said.

"What are you doing out here then?" I shot at Felix.

"I? I was merely searching for the wives. They seemed to have wandered off somewhere and Gianna as well. It is rather curious." He said lightly.

I glared at him in the eyes until I calmed down a little.

"How's Alec?" I asked him as offhand as I could manage.

"As a matter of fact, he was caught in the treasure chambers just a while ago." Felix said.

"No! Why would he be in there?"

"No idea. He told us that he was just looking around for a specific piece of jewellery that he may have left behind in the room that was meant for Jane. But he never buys jewellery. Even for Jane." said Felix.

"Strange." I said, sounding far away.

"What do you want with us anyway?" Edward half-snarled.

"Want? I was merely greeting you. I never thought you would still be here in Volterra."

I glanced nervously at the sky and noticed with sudden anxiety that the sun was rising higher and higher. Felix looked up as well.

"Should we move this conversation to a more appropriate place?" he suggested.

"No thank you. We shall be on our way." I quickly replied, eager to escape.

We slowly stalked away from Felix's lurking form. We walked deeper into shadow and observed the festival from the cool shade. I breathed a sigh of relief when Felix prowled away into the crowds.

"I thought that we were stuck for sure."

"Me too."

"Is it true? Was he really looking for the wives?" I directed this question at Edward.

"Yes. And he was also looking for us."

"US? But he thought we were gone!" I said.

"He didn't think that."

I muffled my snarl and leaned into Edward for support. Alec had tried and Felix had just delayed us until the sun was too high for us to move.

"I'll go get the car again." sighed Alice.

Everyone else sighed as well and watched as Alice disappeared down the alleyway, again. I was expecting to have to wait very long for her to come back but suddenly, she reappeared right next to me.

"ARGH! Alice! Don't do that! PLEASE!" I screeched.

"Shut up, Bella. I just had a vision and if we get a car, Felix is going to see us, so that idea is way out." Alice said.

I grumbled and silently cursed Aro for making it this difficult. And then, I had an idea that might work.

"What if we ran super fast so that the humans can't see us and we just run through these alleyways until we end up at the meeting place?"

Alice's face blanked out and my face turned down.

"Let me guess Alice, Felix will see us…" I sighed.

"No, Jane just stole the cure."

* * *

See? Wasn't my cliff hanger awesome? I loved it. If you didn't, please tell me. I WILL CHANGE IT! If I feel like it that is.

SO PLEASE REVIEW. I WANT PEOPLE'S OPINIONS TO WRITE MY STORY. I want normal comments as well. So please review.


	8. Jane in the Sewer

This chapter is OK in my opinion. I hope you guys like it too.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns everything.

I'm too tired for funny disclaimers. I got a short cold yesterday so yeah.

* * *

"WHAT?!" we cried, earning many curious glances in our direction.

"Why would she do that?"

"Is she helping us? Or is she hiding it away from us?"

"I don't know…" Alice said miserably.

I felt angry and confused when Alice muttered the fatal words. Why would Jane want to steal the cure?

"Where is she now?" I asked.

"On her way out of the chambers, she is going the same way we were planning on going."

I looked up at the bright sun and cursed inwardly at Felix's ill timing.

"We're going to have to run." Jasper concluded.

"I agree. There is no other way." Carlisle sighed.

We glanced quickly at the sky and rushed through the alley, through the sunlight and past the few people that were dwelling there. I thought I saw one of them turn their head as we whooshed past, and I felt worried that they saw a hint of a sparkle coming from our skin. Soon, we were approaching the meeting place, with the sun rapidly rising. There was a hill that was protruding from the normally flat plain. I saw three slim figures standing still on top of the hill and I rushed towards them at inhuman speed. They were wearing something that looked vaguely patchy and worn. I wondered why they were wearing that and then remembered that we were going through a sewer. I wrinkled my nose in disgust and fingered my clothes that were brand new but still my style. Alice insisted that we go shopping during the time we had.

I watched their faces turn down into frowns when they saw us approaching.

We stopped directly in front of them and our grins faltered at the severe looks on their faces.

"Why were you running?" they glared.

"Felix found us in the town square so we had to run." We explained.

Their faces softened and hardened at the same time.

"Urgh! That evil vampire! I knew he was going to do this." Sulpicia growled.

"Well, you had no choice I guess." Athenodora said.

_Should we tell them about Jane?_

I glanced at Edward through the corners of my eyes. He shook his head an infinite amount and looked at both me and Alice. I guess she asked that question as well. Alice looked at me questioningly. I gave her a meaningful look and she nodded slowly.

"We were waiting for you." said Sulpicia.  
"Hmm… we must get a move on. The festival is beginning."

We headed towards a minute hole in the ground. There was metal gauze on top of it covering the entrance. It was just large enough for one person to fit through without having to squeeze in too uncomfortably. For a vampire, well, it was just plain simple. I was still glad that it as wide enough that I wouldn't get grime all over my self. I grimaced again at the thought of getting remains of… over my clothes. Yuck.

I watched as Gianna opened the hatch by pulling on a handle that I had not noticed earlier because it was the same colour and texture as the surrounding gauze.

The wives slid down gracefully and silently down the long tube.

Alice jumped in immediately afterwards and swiftly disappeared into the darkness. Jasper followed and then, holding my breath, I jumped in. I felt the cool wind blow past me, it felt nice. I lost my fear of falling down this deep dark hole and relaxed. Suddenly, I landed into a bog of slimy water and squealed in displeasure. I heard the wives' pealing laugh and I instinctively moved towards them. I heard Edward landing with a soft splash behind me and I turned around. I saw his pearly white skin glowing in the dark and I instantly shuffled towards him. I looked around and saw everyone who was there, illuminated by their skin. Carlisle appeared out of thin air and he shone brighter than everyone else. I looked at the walls and saw that they were covered by green moss of some kind and that we were currently standing in ankle deep sewerage water.

I sighed heavily and started to walk forward. I muffled a scream that started to come out of my mouth when I saw a rat running along the concrete edge of the water. Alice looked at me and then rolled her eyes.

"I'm not as old as any of you. I'm not used to these things." I said defensively.

The wives sighed patiently and continued walking forward.

"There is quite a way to walk."

We started to push our heavy stone-like legs through the murky water, steadily proceeding down the long tunnel. It was very dark but my excellent eyesight allowed me to see the little deposits of impossible light particles. I breathed in as less as possible and every time, inhaled a breath-full of disgusting smelling mucky dust motes. I could taste the dirt and filth floating around in the air and I despised it. So therefore, I concentrated on other things. I went to my happy place with Edward. Once or twice, while in my happy place, I nearly crashed into the wall because I wasn't paying any attention to where I was walking. Edward would grab me around the waist before I whacked my head. Not that it would hurt or anything, mostly to spare the pipes. Every time this happened, I was forced to breathe rapidly and therefore the moss smell always found a way into my system. I glared at the walls and floor reprovingly when this happened, earning an amused chuckle from Edward who was always right behind me, obviously trying to stop me from crashing into every obstacle we came across.

"Are we there yet?" I asked, using up my breath.

Athenodora chucked. "Probably another half an hour."

I sighed in my mind, not wishing to have to breathe in again.

After a long while of walking, we heard some approaching footsteps coming towards us from the opposite direction. We all quickly went into hunting crouches and growled.

"Who is it?" Gianna called.

No one answered.

Edward growled loudly next to me. I looked up at him questioningly and he looked around at all of us.

"Jane." He whispered through his teeth.

Athenodora, Sulpicia and Gianna snarled at the darkness. A short figure appeared in front us.

"Don't attack me! I'm helping you." Jane quickly called.

"Not likely vampire!" Athenodora snarled.

"Hey! You do know that you're all vampires too right?" Jane looked affronted.

"Just get out of our sight AND hearing!" screeched Sulpicia.

I looked shocked that the wives of Aro and Caius could be so aggressive to a fellow Volturian.

"I've got the cure right here… and I'm giving it to you." Jane said slowly.

"Why would you help us?" Gianna growled.

"Because… I'll tell the story to you when we find Alec. He's part of this story." Jane said.

I pouted angrily because finding Alec meant walking ALL the way back out of the sewer… having to endure the horrifying smell! Edward noticed my expression and wrapped his hand around my face. I grimaced and then noticed his beautiful smell. He started to move his hand away and I gripped it tightly and kept it there on my face. He smirked but consented to my decision. I started to breathe normally again, but instead of inhaling sewerage dust motes, the air I breathed was muffled with Edward's honey and lilac scent. I inhaled deeply and relaxed and started to walk forward.

Jane was observing our position with curiosity but clearly, the others understood my lack of resistance against the horrid smell. I glanced at Jane and she beamed at me with her formidable grin. I tensed and spread my shield out to everyone.

"Just kidding." Joked Jane.

I frowned, but relaxed my shield, seeing everyone's light fading away as the shield closed in.

"Should we run this time?" suggested Athenodora.

I removed Edward's hand and answered clearly, forgetting the horrid smell.

"Yes! I don't want to stay here any longer!" I said, a little too loudly.

Everyone chuckled at my reaction but agreed. Soon, we were zooming on top of the water, trying to keep at the same speed as each other, but failing when Jane decided to make it a race. Edward was playing with the air of a gentleman and went as slowly as possible, keeping at the same pace as me. I grinned at him and pointed forward, indicating that he shouldn't wait for me and just win already. He smiled back and sped up by an incredible amount. I laughed quietly, listening to the jingle of bells coming out of my mouth. I looked back and saw Carlisle and Jasper communicating quietly out of the corners of their mouths. I slowed down and listened to what they were saying.

"Should we really trust Jane?" Jasper was saying.

"I think we can. I can tell there is a complex past behind her and Alec's vampire lives." Carlisle said.

I gave up on listening because I really wasn't bothered, so I used all of the newborn muscle that was left in me from ten years ago and tried to catch up to Jane, who was quite far in front of me, followed closely by Alice.

Using all the strength I had, I caught up with Alice, who looked at me approvingly and nodded in the direction of Jane, obviously spurring me on. I nodded back and moved my legs as fast as possible, trying to imitate Edward running. I kept trying, looking down at my feet, all the while not noticing that the sewer wall was approaching me very fast.

Suddenly, I crashed into Edward with an ear-splitting bang. He grabbed me around the waist before I could fall into the sewerage water. That brought me back to the present moment. He looked surprised and amused that I had just run straight into him unconsciously. I was rather confused and embarrassed. I scrambled to my feet awkwardly and glanced around to find that everyone had arrived by then. Jasper was looking as if he was trying not to laugh. I frowned. I could tell that he was eager to tell Emmett the moment that we got home that I had crashed into Edward and almost fallen into ankle deep sewerage water.

I looked up to see the hole that would take me back up to the bright city of Volterra. Suddenly, a face appeared in the circle of bright light that was flowing down into the sewer, forming a blurry sphere of light in the murky water below in which we were standing, blocking out half of the brightness.

I gasped when I saw who it was, grinning eagerly down at us.

* * *

I am sooo not telling you who it is grinning down eagerly! Teehee! You have to read the next chapter for that. PLEASE REVIEW ON HOW IM DOING! GIVE ME MORE IDEAS! IVE GOT ONE ALREADY BUT NEED MORE.

Thanks for reading. Please review


	9. Escape with the Denalis

I'm really sorry that this chapter took so long. I wasn't bothered on the weekends and with the extra homework and permission forms for school, I didn't get time.

I also had a rather severe writer's block so give me ALL OF UR IDEAS THAT POP INTO UR HEADS!

Disclaimer: I'm so uncreative I can't even think of a good disclaimer so how could I have written the Twilight Saga?

* * *

A young woman vampire with a strawberry tint in her blond curls was grinning eagerly down at us. It was Tanya, from the Denali clan. Another face appeared next to hers and smiled when she saw us, frozen in shock. It was Kate.

I jumped up out of the hole and landed softly on my feet. Grimacing slightly at the putrid smell coming off my clothes, I moved aside.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked them.

"We went over to visit your place, and the dog told us where you were, so here we are!" squealed Tanya.

I stood in shock as everyone else flew up out of the hole, with Athenodora, Sulpicia and Gianna bringing up the end. They watched the Denalis closely as they scrubbed themselves clean as best as they could. Eleazar was talking with Garrett who had obviously followed Kate here.

"So, what's the plan?" Carmen asked. I hadn't noticed her standing behind Eleazar.

"We've got to help rescue Alec." Carlisle said.

"Alec? The little vampire boy who is twins with this one?" Tanya asked, pointing at Jane.

Jane hissed rather angrily and I decided to break up the conversation before it turned into a fight.

"Alec is helping us. But he got caught by the guards." I said quickly.

"Ok then, who are these three?" Kate gestured towards the wives and Gianna.

"Athenodora, Sulpicia and Gianna."

"The wives?" Carmen narrowed her eyes at them.

"We don't like others to lose children, no matter what the price is." Sulpicia said huffily.

"Yet you never cared for our mother!" snarled Tanya.

"Your mother?" Sulpicia looked shocked.

"Yes, she was ripped apart from making an immortal child but still, taken from us!"

"I-I-I'm so sorry about that, Aro never tells us about outside affairs." Athenodora whispered.

Kate pulled on Tanya's arm to stop her from leaping onto the wives in frustration as we could obviously tell she was planning.

"We should hurry."

"Where is Alec being held?"

"In the traitor tower. This way." Commanded Jane.

I could sense a sort of authority inside her voice as she ordered us to follow her down the hill and across the courtyard which was not yet flooded with sunlight like the rest of the city. Interestingly, there wasn't much sun within the vampire boundaries.

"If they see us, what will they think?" I asked, as a matter of interest.

"They will either alert Aro and attack or invite us in pleasantly." Said Jane.

"Should we split up? We look a little conspicuous with……14 vampires." Counted Carlisle.

"No that would be dangerous."

"But if we are seen, the wives and Gianna will be in more trouble. Jane can be here because she could be escorting us somewhere. And the Denalis are friends." Jasper whispered.

"Aro won't punish us for just hanging out with you." Sulpicia reassured.

"Won't he?"

We continued walking towards the place where Alec was being held when we heard a cry from above.

"They've seen us!" Jane hissed.

"What do we do?"

"Run!" whispered Athenodora.

We ran forwards, following Jane with our backs bent forwards and letting the wind pass by us. I watched as I saw towers, houses, doors and windows passing through my peripheral vision. I heard someone approaching from behind and looked back. Tanya was catching up to me with a worried expression. She saw me glancing at her and bit her lip. I looked forward again and closely avoided crashing into the wall.

"We're here."

I looked up and saw a gloomy looking tower with no windows and only one small solid metal door. I walked up to the door and pushed with all of my might. It didn't budge.

I pouted and huffed my way over to Edward's side.

"These doors are vampire proof; even a really strong newborn couldn't get through this."

"Then how do we get in?"

"We bribe the guard." Smirked Gianna.

I watched as she knocked on the door loudly with her rock hard fist. Light footsteps were heard flying down the internal stairs towards the door. I stood back and waited for the door to slam open.

The hinges silently let the door open up and I gaped in surprise. It was Alec, by himself.

"What did you do with the guard?" Jane asked.

"I bribed him." Said Alec lightly.

My silent 'wow' was taken from my mouth and spoken out of Carmen's mouth. Alec turned and saw the Denali sisters.

"Who are they?" Alec asked.

"The Denalis. A branch of our family, you could say." Carlisle introduced.

"Nice to meet you. Now Jane, dear, do you have the cure?" Alec asked.

"Right here…" Jane said, feeling around in her pockets.

She finally extricated it from one of her most secure pockets.

"Here it is." She said triumphantly.

"Should we board a plane back to Forks now?" I asked.

"Not yet. We must wait until the sun sets." Said Alec.

"We? What we?" I noticed their use of a different pronoun.

"We're coming with you of course." Alec gestured to himself and Jane.

"Why?"

"You need to know how to give Renesmee the cure."

"Just tell us."

"And also, we want to join your family." Jane said.

There was a long silence that followed that bold statement. Alice was the first to recover.

"How are you going to just leave the Volturi?" Alice asked.

"We ask Aro, without telling him where we are going."

Silence again.

This time, Carlisle found himself asking the most obvious question.

"Why?"

"We no longer wish to serve under an ancient that dismisses help when needed. And also, we used to have a sister, another one, who was killed in a car crash many years ago." Alec said sadly.

"We'll tell you the full story on the plane. Can we please go now? The wives need to return to Aro and Caius and Gianna needs to return to her post otherwise they will all be punished for their unlawful ways." Jane said.

"She's right, we'd better leave." said Athenodora.

Suddenly, there was a loud banging noise coming from within the castle. I looked at Edward.

"They're coming now." He snarled.

We were stuck in the middle of the courtyard, 14 vampires in all, five of which would be called traitors. The Volturi guard was closing in through one of the only exits. Where were we going to go? And then I remembered that we could jump over the way. I smacked my head at my stupidity. Everyone looked at me curiously and so I pointed my finger over the wall. Everyone gasped as the footsteps grew louder. We all nodded in recognition of the plan and then we all leapt over the wall. I felt myself flying over the grey concrete and floating down slowly. The ground came up to meet my shoes and I gracefully landed, hearing the others' low thuds as they landed around me.

"Should we run?"

"That would be the best option but what are the wives going to do?"

"We'll stay behind and slow down the guard. They don't know us as well." said Tanya.

Carlisle winced his obvious disagreement to the plan. He didn't like the idea of family to be left in danger.

But before he could reprimand the idea, the Denalis ran off into the distance, obviously finding a spot to set up a trap. I watched them disappear with unease.

"What about the wives?" I repeated.

"We'll go back through the front entrance and lie."

"But he could hold your hand and know everything you've done for us."

The wives suddenly looked shocked and uneasy.

"That's something." Sulpicia said.

"We should go."

I heard footsteps in the distance that were too heavy and uneven to be a vampire's.

"Human!" Alice hissed.

We dashed into the shade but it was too late, the family that we had helped earlier had spotted us and started to approach, costing us valuable escaping time.

"Hello! Why aren't you at the festival?" the mother asked.

"We were watching and then it got too sunny so we came here to have a rest." Carlisle explained.

"Oh, we were exploring and we saw you over standing over here."

I looked at the expensive watch that Carlisle and Esme gave me on my birthday. It was lucky that I had decided to wear it today.

"Look at the time! I'm sorry, but we have an appointment in fifteen minutes." I lied easily.

"Well, we won't keep you then." The father apologised.

We walked swiftly along the pedestrian walkway and out of sight from the inquiring family. That was too close. I was hyperventilating a little at how close they were to seeing us in the sun.

"Let's get out of here."

* * *

Sigh. That was forced out of my head so I could update for you people.

Thanks for reading, now I have some quality time to read something else. And remember, GIMME UR IDEAS!

ANd review ur comments as well.


	10. Alec and Jane's Story

Hm. I wrote this till 12am. So, I'm sacrificing my sleep time here. Anyways, I think I'm going nocturnal anyway. I hope you like this chapter. Thanks roserose12345 for the ideas. Sorry I forgot to put you in the previous chapter's credits.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'd love to, but no, Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, New Moon etc.

Enjoy.

* * *

I marched in front of everyone else, my hand pulling impatiently on Edward's. I could hear everyone's footsteps; Alice's light flutter, Jasper's steady march, Carlisle's patient walk, Edward's stuttering steps as he responded to my pulling and the Denalis' polite following, but I found that I couldn't hear Jane and Alec's. I turned around and noticed that they were no longer behind us.

"Where are-" I started to ask.

"They went to buy the airplane tickets." Edward said, forestalling my question.

"Oh."

I stopped marching away at full speed and slowed down. Soon, we arrived at the gateway. I gasped in horror, the whole place shone with full bright sunlight and there were still crowds of visitors to come and enjoy the festival. They would instantly spot us if we tried to go through the gate. I noticed Jane and Alec standing nearby in a dark alleyway looking grim. I looked at them until I caught Jane's eye and she nodded.

Looking around for watchers, they came over to us.

"I don't think there's a way out. We will be seen too easily. And I will not put it past Aro to kill us if we are seen in sunlight." Jane grimaced.

"I'll get a car." Alice slunk off into the shadows again.

"What if we wait until night time?" Kate asked.

"Aro will have sent out guards to look for us by then." Alec said.

"But we can drive out right?" I asked, worried.

"It depends; there are specific guards that watch over the gate, there is a special one that appears in less than 5 minutes. He has a special talent for spotting vampires." Alec said.

"What? A human can spot a vampire. What will he do?" I asked in distress.

"Normally, he stops us and forces us to go back to Aro." Jane whispered.

"But, if he knows about us then, wouldn't he be a weak point?" Carlisle asked.

"Of course, but like Gianna, he hopes to be changed." Jane grimaced.

I shook my head and looked away, closing my eyes as if wishing for a change of scenery, back to Forks, where Renesmee was not sick. I heard an engine speeding towards us and felt a pull on my arm, I opened my eyes to see Edward pulling me urgently towards a large jeep that could easily fit twelve people. I looked at the gate worriedly, thinking about the vampire spotter.

We all hopped into the dark interior of the car. I was hoping against my deepest fears that the man who could spot vampires would not be there.

Unfortunately, it was definitely my unlucky day.

"Jane! Alec! What might you be doing, exiting Volterra?" the guard inquired.

"We wish to visit Florence."

"And who are these accompanying you?"

"Friends of Aro's" Jane said shortly.

"Does he know you're out?" the guard asked suspiciously.

"Of course he does."

The guard's eyes narrowed in suspicion and started to reach for his mobile phone. Alec's hand shot up and grasped it in a millisecond. I grinned inwardly at our obvious advantage.

"There will be no need for that." Jane smiled sweetly, inches away from the pain she could give.

The guard noticed her expression and instantly repented, obviously knowing what she could do. He tucked his phone tightly back into his pocket and turned to face the twins again.

"Is there anything you may need?" he asked stiffly, watching Jane widening her grin.

"Oh, just tell Aro that there will be no need to worry about our return." Alec said happily.

"Ok then." He waved us through the gate quickly.

I sighed in relief and sat back in my chair, breathing again.

"Couldn't you do that everytime you wanted to get out?" I asked.

"No, it only worked today because today is St Marcus Day, but I had my doubts." said Alec.

I nodded and leaned into Edward's shoulder calmly. Alice and Jasper were holding hands and Carlisle was staring out the window, obviously worrying about something while the Denalis were looking rather awkward, squished together with us in the back seat.

We drove through Florence at the highest speed possible and made it to the airport in time to buy tickets to a flight that was leaving in approximately two minutes. We ran at human speed and queued up to the ticket receiver.

I hopped up and down on the spot as the lady took my ticket and checked it in the machine. She smirked at the floor, obviously taking in my expression. The action was very small, but I noticed. Immediately, I stopped bouncing and her smirk disappeared. I allowed a grin to take place on my face as I took my passport back.

I waited in the hallway for everyone else to pass through and then we set off into the plane to find our seats.

I flopped down into my chair and watched as Edward swapped seats with Jasper so that he could sit next to me and Jasper swapped with Carlisle to sit next to Alice. Garret and Kate chose seats close to Tanya, Eleazar and Carmen. As Carlisle sat down next to Edward's other side and the plane started to vibrate. Jane sat down next to me and Alec seated himself quietly next to Jane. I could tell that Edward was uncomfortable with this arrangement but he didn't complain.

Jane turned to look at me every now and then, and I caught her gaze once, burning into mine.

"You said you had a reason why you wanted to leave Volterra." I started.

Alec jolted out of his auto pilot mode and turned to look at me, startled.

"Yes." He said sadly.

Edward and Carlisle looked around at Alec and Jane and I heard Alice and Jasper's whispered conversation come to an abrupt stop.

"It was years ago, Jane and I lived happily in Italy, with our mother, father… and sister."

"She was older than us by twenty minutes, but still counted as a triplet." Jane continued.

"We looked up to her, even though she wasn't older by much." Alec said.

"She taught us many things, she had inherited our father's gift of learning. We loved her a lot. Her name was Valeria." Jane said.

"We were rather young, when our parents wanted to go to a concert. We all wanted to go, so they bought five tickets, unfortunately, Jane and I were sick with the Spanish influenza so we couldn't go." Alec continued sadly.

I heard Edward's sharp intake of breath when he heard the disease. I had gasped as well, remembering the very illness that Edward had had before he was changed.

"Crying all day and night about how we weren't allowed to go, our parents tried to make us feel better by buying us some new books. We loved books so we instantly gave in and started reading."

"That was when it happened. In the books, there were many mentions of vampires in the world, with their cold white skin and dead looks." Alec chuckled humourlessly.

"Jane and I were intrigued with the idea of these beings, that on the night that our parents and Valeria left for the concert, we leapt out of our window and wandered the streets."

"Eventually, stumbling around in the dark, holding onto each other's hands in fright, we fell down the hole." Jane said, grimacing at the memory.

I shuddered, remembering the unpleasant feeling of falling down that dark hole into the unknown. Edward rubbed his hand up and down my arm, trying to make me feel better but I could feel the shudder in his hand, he had obviously seen it first-hand through their thoughts.

"We landed rather painfully. Still grasping each other's hands as tight as possible, we stumbled our way along until we came to the reception, there was a young lady there, it was not Gianna, but obviously like us. She looked at us in surprise and absently pointed towards the lift."

"We hopped in, excited now rather than frightened that we had discovered such an interesting yet dark place."

Eventually, going through more dark hallways, we ended up in the same room that the ancients were adjourned in the first time Bella came." Alec said.

I grimaced slightly when they mentioned my name in their story. However, they did not stop their story there.

"They were all there: Aro, Caius, Marcus, the wives and some guards."

"When we came in, we instantly saw them for what they were."

"They looked up impatiently at our entrance but their eyes turned into expressions of shock when they saw and smelt us."

"I remember screaming, and yelling 'Vampire!' at the top of my lungs. Until Aro came over swiftly and stopped me." Jane explained.

"I was afraid instantly that I had provoked them and that they were going to eat us."

"Until I heard him say: 'Are you afraid little one?'"

"I nodded and he gently put me down next to Alec." Jane whispered.

"'Are you going to eat us, sir?' I asked quietly." Alec said.

"Aro chuckled happily and we cowered in fear." Jane said.

"We started to back away but he held up his hand."

"I went up to him and grasped his hand, he closed his eyes and I suddenly felt frightened again. Was this how they sucked blood?" Jane said.

"He opened his eyes and grinned at us. 'You have the influenza, yet you venture out in the streets of Volterra?'"

"I stared at him open mouthed. And then the world started to go black. The next thing I felt, was immense pain. It lasted for a very long time and I heard a terrible sound revolving around me, after listening to it, I realised that it was myself, screaming. I used my strength to clench my mouth shut. After a while, I opened my eyes and found that everything was so clear." Jane said, sounding awed.

"I felt a similar thing, except I didn't go out so suddenly." Alec added.

"Aro was sitting in front of me and I looked at myself, observing my changes. My skin was pale and rock hard and my throat hurt so much." Jane complained.

My hand automatically reached for my own throat as I remembered the sensation when I woke up for the first time as a vampire, feeling the burn of newborn thirst.

"Aro started to explain what I had become and I started to feel so very frightened. And I looked around and saw that Alec was still writhing in pain. I asked why he changed me. 'My dear, the influenza grasped you very instantly. You knew our secret and I saw your potential, so I changed you.' he had said."

"The influenza did not get me as fast as Jane so Aro changed me later." Said Alec.

"Anyway, Alec's transformation completed and then I remembered about our sister and parents. They must be so worried that we weren't at home."

"And then Aro showed us the newspaper. There was a photo of our family on the front cover. We read the article and gasped in horror as we read that the mother, father and elder sibling had died in a car crash." Jane whispered, so quiet that it was hard to hear her.

"I felt the tears coming and prepared to hide my face but found that the tears just wouldn't come. I returned to my room and Alec instantly confronted me about my expression. I had to tell him." Jane mouthed.

I felt so sorry for them at this point that I wrapped my arm around Jane's tiny shoulders, I was so glad that she didn't glare at me, or shrug away my arm. It comforted me that she was getting relief from telling us this.

"We grieved for many days, we even attended the funeral, while standing nearby in the shade. And the newspaper reported the day after the funeral that we were missing. We had absolutely no intentions of showing ourselves, so we stayed to help Aro and discover our extra talents." Alec said sadly.

"Therefore, we understand fully your situation and we really do not wish that you go through the same pain that we did." Finished Jane.

There was silence all around. I couldn't think what to say to them. I was filled with emotion at their loss and finally understood partially the reason behind the hatred to our family. We had a family, while they lost theirs, and finally, when we had one in need of help, they finally fight for what's right, and what they want… to help us and have a family again.

* * *

How was that? I think it was good, rather long. My longest chapter so far. If you didn't like anything, review and tell me, I may change it. If someone's ideas oppose someone elses, i will either choose the one i liked better or the one that came first if they are both brilliant.

PLEASE REVIEW. i've gotten used to checking my email twice a day and both times with at least 5 unread emails from SO PLEASE REVIEW! AND GIMME SOME IDEAS!


	11. The wives and Back in Forks

Yay! I finished another chapter with a pile of homework on my shoulders. I'm giving up my study time. Hope you like it. Um. Someone requested that I put my story in the wives' point of view but i'm sorry I can't remember who u are. I'm using your idea.

Disclaimer: I have too much homework to be able to write Twilight. Stephenie Meyer has time.

* * *

Soon, we were landing on the tarmac again. I peeked out of the window and saw the sky covered in rain clouds. Perfect weather, I sighed in relief. I guessed that I had eventually gotten adjusted to the permanently clouded days of Forks. I was so glad that the sun had not decided that today was the day that it would finally break through the thick mist and shine upon us effortlessly. We jumped out of the plane impatiently and headed towards the security check and metal detectors. I noticed Esme's small figure standing in a corner, on the other side of the security checking station and waved at her.

Her mouth pulled up and she smiled hugely, obviously relieved that we had arrived back safely. Her eyes were moving along us all as if counting us and her eyebrows creased when she saw the Denalis.

"Hi mom." Said Edward as Esme grabbed him firmly in her arms.

"I'm so glad you guys are alright." She cried happily.

She hugged each of us in turn and then went over to talk to the Denalis.

"Tanya, what are you doing here?" she asked, surprised.

"We came over remember?" she replied, also sounding surprised.

"Emmett!" Esme growled.

We all laughed as her face turned into one of annoyance at Emmett for telling our extended family.

"First things first; Renesmee needs her cure."

I suddenly realised why no one had mentioned Jane and Alec. They had run off to a nearby shadow and waited patiently for us. I wondered why they would hide. So I called them over to meet Esme.

"Jane…Alec… could you please come over and meet Esme?" I whispered, knowing they would hear.

They hesitantly flitted over and stood in front of my mother-in-law. Alec bowed while Jane curtseyed in a polite fashion.

Esme narrowed her eyes suspiciously but nodded when she saw Carlisle's face, trusting.

"Nice to meet you." She said hesitantly before adding. "I thought you were with Aro?"

"Please ma'am we have left his service and wish to join your family." Alec said boldly.

Esme looked just as shocked as we had.

"How about we discuss this when we get back with Rosalie and Emmett?" suggested Jasper.

Edward nodded the tiniest amount but I noticed. Looking at him curiously, I pushed away my shield.

_What?_

He shook his head patiently and I pouted…impatiently.

Edward laughed at my reaction and started to pull me towards the exit.

Alice grasped Jasper's arm and skipped out with us. The Denalis followed comfortably, obviously also relieved to be in somewhere familiar to them. Alec and Jane followed behind, speaking with Carlisle worriedly. Esme clung onto Carlisle's arm lovingly and happily and we stepped outside, ready to run all the way home.

***

**Sulpicia POV**

Aro suspected us. I knew he did. The moment we jumped down the sewer, we met some of our personal bodyguards. They looked suspicious of our disappearance. Aro requested our presence and we obliged…reluctantly. Gianna was sent back to her desk to continue to look after things there. But Athenodora and I were worried, perhaps Felix had seen us. Or the Cullens coming in our directions, occurring at the approximate same time that Athenodora and I disappeared.

We rarely left the tower, but I remembered clearly the last time we left; to go to Forks and execute the family with an accused immortal child. I was mollified when Aro told us that we were to come with them. We had arrived gracefully with an angry mob of witnesses trailing messily behind us. I had seen the beautiful little child and instantly thought of our little girl, Naderia. And then I remembered that she was an immortal child, a danger to our peaceful society and my thoughts turned into ones of hatred. I saw her pink cheeks and felt angered by what I thought was an attempt of a ploy. It was difficult for me to keep a straight face, but somehow I managed it. I could feel Athenodora shaking slightly next to me. Naderia was her child after all, but I had grown a fond relationship with the child over the time. We had loved her so much.

Discussions of breaking the law and speaking the Taboo was brought upon the family. I looked at the large crowd of vampires witnessing for the defence and wondered in curiosity at their words. A growing immortal child? It just wasn't possible. And then, Aro called upon the female's mate to step forward. I felt anger flowing through my body as I watched his arrogant face, stepping towards Aro. I felt worried that he would attack Aro but remembered that Renata was there to protect him. I focused on the female who was holding onto the said immortal child and noticed her angered expression. She seemed almost as mad as me, possibly even more.

Eventually, after a long while, the child was brought forward. Aro's face brightened and I realised that what the female's family were saying was true. I relaxed and felt curiosity at seeing the child's red blush and feeling her heart beat. A fluttering sound echoed in my ears and I heard the flow of blood through her veins. She was indeed no immortal child. I fell in love with the beautiful girl. I felt no disgust anymore. I wanted to help them.

And then I started to think about how the mother seemed to have survived the ordeal, so I listened carefully to the conversations. Vampire venom of course! But I knew exactly what Caius and Aro's plan was. There was absolutely no way that the family could win. I felt saddened at the thought of the massive fight that would obviously begin very soon.

And then, the father called someone who I figured was obviously not there.

"Why don't you join us, Alice?" he called loudly.

I had looked around the area, expecting 'Alice' to come from our side, attacking. But a small pixie sized vampire girl leapt through the bushes on their side, followed by a strange young man and another young lady. They explained that the strange young man was another half-vampire half-human like the little baby girl.

I had felt oddly relieved that this evidence came up, to stop my mate and Caius destroying this innocent family and its group of witnesses.

Soon after, we left in another graceful formation. As we left, I remember hearing a rather long moment of silence and the Romanians cursing their bad luck… and then the loud cheering. I looked back to see Caius with a very ugly look on his face and my mate, Aro looking rather disgruntled. I had faced the front again, grinning happily to myself.

I came back to the present time and saw that Aro was eyeing me rather suspiciously.

"My dears! You have returned! Oh my, we have been so worried!" he cried, gliding forwards gracefully, towards us and kissing us all.

I was not fooled by his jolliness, nor was Athenodora, we both kept solid statue faces until he frowned at our non acknowledgment. And then, my brain unfroze and told me to act in response.

"Yes, honey, we have returned, we merely wanted a good wander around to watch the festival. We were always so curious about it and this year, we wished to watch… from the shadows of course. No one saw us." I said, convincingly.

Aro's eyebrows drew down on his face in a look of concern.

"My dears, call my brother Caius, he should know that his wife has returned safely." Aro said to the room at large.

"Yes, master." replied a number of guards.

"Would you mind, dear, if we went to our rooms, it has been a rather fun day and we wish to have some time to ourselves if you don't mind?" I requested awkwardly.

"Of course darling, but please wait for Caius, he has been worrying all day you know, thinking that you may have been seen or something." Aro delayed us.

I nodded helplessly.

"Come and give me a big hug, both of you." He beckoned.

We glanced at each other in distress, as soon as he touched either of us with his papery hands, he would know everything we had done. What would we do to avoid his mind reading powers?

* * *

Did you like it? I think it was OK. Please review me your ideas. (how to give Nessie the cure, how to hug Aro etc.)

Thanks for reading, if someone gives me a really good idea, i will use it in my story. I will continue this story until I'm done. I'm actually hoping that my story will be a good amount of chapters. Thanks for reading again. Please review.


	12. Giving the Cure, Avoiding Hugs

Hi, this chapter took about 2 days to write. Thats longer than normal readers. Anyway, someone suggested how to give Renesmee the cure. I'm really sorry but when I received that email, I had already written the chapter but I just didn't update yet.

Disclaimer: yeah I own nothing

**

* * *

Bella's POV**

I felt so relieved when we all jumped into the cars that awaited us. We all jumped in, sitting next to our mates and squishing in uncomfortably. Obviously, Esme had not been expecting the Denalis. In the short drive home –we were driving very fast, like usual- I sat in the back seats of Emmett's jeep, hoping that we weren't too late to save Renesmee.

Garrett seemed to have golden eyes, a sign that he had stopped drinking human blood. That was a relief. But then, I saw a slight shade of crimson, hidden beneath the pure honey gold. He grinned at me when he saw my close scrutiny at his eyes.

"I slipped last week. Couldn't help it, most irresistible." He smiled.

The Denali clan seemed very happy. I wondered what had happened to make them so joyful. The thirteen of us were sitting patiently in the car, and then I heard a distant howl and a flash of chocolate brown fur. Seth had seen us. He was probably giving Jacob a direct message now.

Indeed, when we arrived home, Rosalie, Jacob and Emmett were standing in the driveway, narrowing their eyes when they saw Jane and Alec perched dangerously on the roof. Renesmee was being held up carefully by Rosalie who seemed to be taking her entire weight.

I jumped out of the car in delight at seeing my daughter again. She smiled weakly when she watched me zoom out of the jeep. Pressing her hand to my face, I saw images that were obviously dated to when we were absent in Volterra. As clear as my memory, I saw pictures of all of them sitting quietly around the dining room table and then I felt Renesmee's obvious boredom and pain reflected during the memory.

Wincing, she pulled her hand gently away from my face and gave me a hug instead. Edward came out of the car slowly, giving me a moment with Renesmee all to myself. And then he rushed over as fast as he could, arriving in a millisecond.

"Nessie." He crooned.

I frowned at him, acknowledging him using her sea monster name. He saw me glaring and looked at me apologetically. I knew I couldn't stand being mad at him for longer than a few seconds anyway. So I sighed and let it pass.

"Look at that! The vampire is being cool!" said Jake triumphantly.

I glared at him with my vampire temper and he shrank down a little. Him I could stay angry at for just a little while longer, just enough time for an advantage.

Alice and Jasper flitted over, followed by Carlisle and Esme, who was glancing back at Jane and Alec rather suspiciously. Alec hopped lightly off the roof of the jeep and held out his hand for his sister. Jane smiled at him and slid off the shiny surface and grasped his palm. They came over swiftly and Emmett and Rosalie noticed them immediately.

"Jane! Alec!" Rosalie hissed angrily.

"What do you want?" challenged Emmett.

The twins looked over at Carlisle worriedly and he nodded.

"They wish to join our family." He said quietly.

"WHAT! After that attack on us a decade ago!" snarled Rosalie.

"Please! We do not wish to harm your family." Jane pleaded.

"Rose, they really do want to become one of us." I whispered to her.

She frowned at me and then came out of her hunting crouch, hesitating, she pulled Emmett out of his.

"We need to administer the cure to your daughter as soon as possible." Alec said importantly.

"Of course, do you have it?"

Jane reached into her pockets and brought out a beautifully carved diamond cylinder, full of honey gold coloured liquid. I stared at it in amazement while she took off the pure gold lid.

"Are you ready, child?" Jane asked Renesmee.

I frowned slightly, Jane seemed way smaller than Renesmee in my opinion, but then I remembered that Jane must be much older than her.

"Yes." Renesmee almost whispered.

"We will need her to lie down comfortably. This will work like vampire venom works on a human, pain for three days and then perfect health." Alec added.

Emmett consented and carried our fragile daughter upstairs to an empty bedroom. The Denalis followed after hesitating on the front step. All seventeen of us raced up the stairs, barely making any noise at all, apart from Jacob's thundering feet, pounding against every third stair. He seemed determined to be the noise maker; I had heard him go as silently as us.

Emmett placed her delicately on the bed and stepped away. Rosalie went forward and kissed Renesmee's forehead. I sat down on the edge of the bed, watching anxiously as the miniature Jane grabbed a stool from the corner and stood on it. She uncorked the bottle again and poured the contents down Renesmee's throat.

Renesmee coughed and spluttered and went into a state that I recognised only through Renesmee's memory. My transformation had looked very similar. I could tell that she was now feeling the dreadful fire. Consuming my entire body in its torturing flames, I had finally understood what it felt like to be under Jane's fiery grin; formidable.

**Athenodora's POV**

I felt sudden anger when Aro spoke the words that showed just how far he would go to find out where we had been. Sulpicia and I both stiffened at the words and played for time.

I stepped forward and I sensed Sulpicia hesitantly following me. Moving as slowly as I could, I walked towards Aro's open arms. He wasn't going to get tired for the next millennium –if it took us that long to walk five steps- so I knew that he would find out somehow. We couldn't evade him for the rest of our existence.

And then suddenly, Caius glided in with Marcus. I almost sighed in relief but held it in at the last second. Aro dropped his arms instantly and floated over to his brother and my mate.

"Caius! You see, they did not wander far. They merely wished to see the city." soothed Aro, with scepticism in every word.

Caius did not notice; his eyes were on me, filled with unmistakable relief, possibly because I had not been caught yet. I looked down and noticed that Aro was lightly brushing Caius' arm with his hand. That meant that Aro would know exactly what Caius had been thinking.

"Come here Athenodora." said Caius gently.

He could not read minds so I walked forwards, carefully avoiding Aro's outstretched hand, obviously trying to get me to accidentally brush against him. I embraced my mate tightly and then kissed him. Then I remembered Sulpicia, who was unfortunately the mate of the mind reading ancient. There was no way that she could show any affection without her mind being intercepted.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sulpicia stepping forwards towards Aro cautiously who let go of Caius in an instant and outstretched his arms towards her.

Her eyes opened wide and she shook her head. And then I had a sudden inspiration.

"Caius dear, could Sulpicia and I go outside and witness the ending of the festival? It is nearly finished now and we wish to see the humans." I said innocently.

"We promise to come back as soon as possible. It is dark now, meaning no chances of them seeing us in daylight." Sulpicia said hurriedly, cottoning on.

Aro narrowed his eyes but nodded, glancing at Caius who looked disappointed at my lack of enthusiasm at seeing him obviously. He shrugged and then his eyes brightened unexpectedly, making me feel uneasy.

"Can I go with you?" he asked excitedly.  
I almost felt like swearing in a most unladylike manner but then remembered that I was surrounded by suspicious people. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Aro smiling again, approving of the idea.

"Sure dear." I said, in an attempt at joy.

He flitted over to my side and I grabbed Sulpicia's arm firmly. While we backed out hurriedly, with me dragging Caius who was looking miffed at our obvious haste. I spotted Marcus as we retreated. He looked…bored. Did that vampire EVER change his expression? I closely avoided snorting at this thought.

Finally, we left the room and ended up at the high polished, mahogany counter. Gianna was sitting patiently behind the desk. She gave us a look of pure horror when she realised that we had been with Aro. I gave her a reassuring glance and spoke carefully, not letting anything slip.

"We're going to enjoy the end of the festival with Caius." I said slowly. "Can she come with us?" I added to my mate.

"I think she should be allowed." He said thoughtfully.

"Come on Gianna!" said Sulpicia, relieved.

Gianna jumped up from the desk with speed and stood next to Sulpicia. I linked arms with Caius so that he would not feel suspicious and then we went outside.

Outside in the starry night sky, out of earshot of the other vampires of Volterra, I breathed in deeply and caught many delicious human fragrances but held in the urge to hunt. So instead, I concentrated on the many nice scents of my mate standing next to me, and Sulpicia and Gianna.

Suddenly, I felt Caius' grip tighten on my hand and I looked up at his face. He looked angry suddenly and I felt frightened.

"Where were you today?" he asked, anger shaking his voice.

* * *

If that was dreadful, I take full responsibility. For most of it, I was drifting between fuzzy state and writing state so it may be a little repetitive or something. Anyway, thanks again for reading.

PLEASE REVIEW! I don't know what should happen now, or what they are gonna say to Caius. I don't even know how Renesmee is going to turn out. So if you have any ideas, I won't start writing until...2 days after this update. So until then, give me your ideas. For you who don't know, today is the 3rd of March for me. Now hurry!

I'm sorry if I don't update for a really long time, it's either because of my exams or because no one has given me any ideas.

Thanks again for reading.


	13. Confrontation

This chapter is considerably shorter than the rest. I felt that I really needed to update but I had a total mind blank and my mum was constantly watching me. Plus, my friend came over so I had no time.

Sorry about this, hope you like it anyway. Make your own assumptions about the cliff hanger... but give me your assumptions through reviews. Because I don't know what happens after this.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Gianna's POV

I stared fearfully at Athenodora from behind Caius' back. 'He knows!' I mouthed. She looked just as panic stricken as Sulpicia and I did. Caius' attention was focused on Athenodora so we communicated as many messages as we could.

'Tell him we went outside the walls for a look.'

'We got absorbed in the parade and lost track of the time!'

'We were lost!'

'The Cullens needed the cure and we helped them!' mouthed Sulpicia urgently.

I glared at her, shocked. She shut her mouth immediately and refrained from making stories again. Athenodora looked on the verge of dry tears so we went over and grasped Caius gently by the shoulder.

"There is no need to be harsh." I said hastily.

"And what do YOU know!" Caius almost snarled.

"We have nothing to hide." said Sulpicia firmly.

"Nothing… then why were you so anxious to get away from Aro?" he glared furiously.

"Alright, fine! We were avoiding Aro." yelled Athenodora angrily.

Sulpicia and I stared at her in horror, was she really going to tell him?

"It's because we met a human family… and didn't kill them of course." She said quietly.

Caius' expression cleared. He sighed with relief.

"Oh, I thought it was much worse than that."

We all stood there silently, breathing loudly and smelling the evening air. And then, Caius tightened again.

"I don't believe you." He snarled.

We all stepped back except for Athenodora who had no choice because Caius was clinging onto her so tightly.

"Tell me exactly where you went or else I will force you to tell Aro." He growled.

Instantly, we all felt very frightened. If she was forced back to Aro, our secret would no longer be a secret.

If anyone happened to pass by, they would have thought there were four statues standing together on top of a hill. Caius was glaring at our panic stricken faces, trying to read the meanings behind each of the expressions.

"Can I talk to them for a moment?" Athenodora asked Caius, pointing at us.

Caius narrowed his eyes but nodded to my relief. He released Athenodora's arm and she grabbed our wrists. We ran away at full speed until we were out of earshot.

"Should we tell him?" Sulpicia asked.

"It's more dangerous because he has a direct line to Aro all the time." I said reasonably.

"But how are we going to get away with this?" Athenodora asked desperately.

"We go to America." I said, the solution coming to me immediately.  
"There aren't any flights to America until morning." said Sulpicia.

"We run." I said firmly, pulling out my phone.

***

**Bella's POV**

We paced silently around the living room, listening anxiously for any sounds coming from upstairs. Every now and then, I glanced towards everyone else. No one ever looked up at the same time I did, except Edward. We exchanged the same pale faces, well obviously, and I could see my fear refected in his eyes. He strode over in large strides and took my hand. Jasper broke down when he felt everyone's emotions, feeling overly confused and depressed. He sat down on the couch with his hands over his face. Alice flitted over and sat next to him. Alec and Jane were outside somewhere in the forest, hunting for animals, trying to adjust to our diet.

Jacob was the first to give in and we watched as he stomped his way towards Renesmee's room. Not long after, I tugged on Edward's hand and pulled him up with me.

Entering the room without more of a whisper of wind, we approached the bed and saw that Jacob had stationed himself at the foot of her bed, and had fallen asleep. I looked at him worriedly, wondering if he was having happy dreams or total sleep deprivation. Edward saw my face and touched my cheek lightly.

"He's happy, don't worry." He whispered.

I nodded complacently and looked at our daughter sadly. She was so still! I was scared that she might have died but I could hear her heartbeat, flitting away like a bird's. I kneeled down and held her hand delicately. It was as warm as ever, possibly a few degrees less due to the illness, but altogether, she seemed fine, but probably in awful agony. I started to sob dryly and I laid my head on the edge of the bed. Edward seemed at a loss of what to do. I knew that he didn't like me to be unhappy, so I tried my best to pull myself together.

And then, I heard the distant ring of a phone from downstairs.

* * *

Short huh? Yeah, if you wish it to be longer, please give me your assumptions and I will put my favourite one for the nxt chapter.

Thanks for reading.

Review me your assumptions and I WILL keep writing. So long, farewell until the next time.


	14. Charlie and Behind YOU!

This chapter was... ok. To be honest, I don't like it THAT much. But I hope you do. Make your own assumptions. Send me your assumptions. I will consider using those assumptions in my next chapter.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer outsold J.K. Rowling. With what books? Twilight Saga.

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

I stood up slowly and turned around and strained my ears. Edward took my hand and steadily pulled me down the stairs. As we stepped lightly over the wooden panelling, I heard him gasp. My head spun around in an eighth of a second and I looked at him anxiously.

"Alice." he said.

Alice must have just had a prediction. I whooshed down the stairs pulling him with me and ran up to Alice.

"What did you see?" I asked urgently.

"The wives and Gianna are coming." She said.

"By themselves?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, they're running." Edward answered this time.

The phone was still ringing in the background but no one was paying any attention to it.

"You should get that. It's them." Alice said.

Carlisle and Esme went over to the phone and picked it up cautiously. We heard the whole conversation and soon, everyone's faces were ones of fear.

"Carlisle?" Gianna asked.

"Yes. What's wrong?" Carlisle responded.

"Aro tried to hug us but we escaped with Caius saying that we wanted to watch the end of the festival." Gianna said.

"Does Caius know about anything?" Carlisle asked urgently.

"No, he tried to force us into saying it once we were outside but then we lied and told him we met a human family. He didn't believe it. So we asked for some discussion time and ran for it." Sulpicia said sulkily, taking the phone.

There were the sounds of light argument and the phone was passed around.

"We're coming over now if you don't mind, we remember where you live." said Athenodora.

"Will they follow?" Esme asked.

"It is… possible." replied Athenodora, obviously hearing Esme's question.

"Renesmee is still going through her healing process. She has still two days to go." Said Carlisle.

"We will be there in three and a half, hopefully. Goodbye." They hung up.

Carlisle put down the phone and turned towards us. The living room was full of statues, each imprinted with the same faces of shock. Jasper was the first one to recover.

"Can we trust that no one is following them?" he asked.

"I don't know." Carlisle said hopelessly.

A quiet conversation followed, discussing the various Volturians that would be coming for us.

"Demetri." I whispered, cutting across Emmett.

Everyone looked at me, sudden fear crossing their faces, they had not even thought about Demetri. He could be tracking the wives right now, or even Alec and Jane. There was nothing we could do. Even if we left, Demetri could simply pick up the trail and find us.

"We have to kill him this time." Growled Jasper.

"But how? For that to work, he'd have to come here! I don't want that Volturi tracker here!" argued Rose.

"Who? That Volturi tracker?" snarled Eleazar

Carmen, a Denali sister, who was obviously too tense in the atmosphere, broke down.

"I'm going to check on _mi querida." _Carmen dashed up the stairs and disappeared. Kate, after a moment of hesitation, followed.

Alice's face went blank suddenly and everyone went silent.

"Oh no! He's coming Bella!" she said.

"Me?"

I was surprised that she was talking to me. Why me in particular? Didn't this concern everyone in the family?

"Charlie." Edward explained.

"What are we going to tell him about Renesmee?" I panicked.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist in an effort to comfort me, it worked a little but not to a full extent. I knew that Jasper could tell because instantly, I felt calm. Frowning slightly, I flitted upstairs again, dragging Edward by the elbow.

Jacob was still asleep so I marched up to his ear and screeched as loudly as I allowed, without possibly disturbing Renesmee.

Jake jumped up instantly and swivelled his head around looking for a threat but only seeing me, looking disorientated.

"What's wrong Bells?" he asked lazily.

"Charlie's coming." I said quietly, regretting my panicky mood.

"But… Renesmee… what do we tell him?" he stuttered.

I shook my head and motioned to the living room. He nodded and Edward led me down. Rose was standing in a corner with her eyes closed, looking horrified. I heard the sound of a car stopping in front of the house and heard the sound of feet crossing the driveway and then, the loud clunking noises of his boots on the stairs.

Ding Dong.

Everyone jumped, although expecting his presence, we were terrified all the same. Esme leapt forward and answered the door, an expression of warm welcome on her motherly face. Charlie appeared slowly around the edge of the door and looked taken aback at seeing the whole family sitting in the main room, except for one person that is.

I saw at once that he noticed, he narrowed his eyes in suspicion and then turned his expression into one of happiness.

"Care to introduce me to your friends?" he asked the room at large.

"This is Eleazar, Garrett and Tanya, friends from the north." said Carlisle, pleasantly gesturing to each in turn.

"They were at my wedding remember dad?" I asked him, keen to keep the conversation from wavering to Renesmee.

"Oh yes." he muttered.

"Is there anything you needed in particular or is this merely a social visit?" asked Carlisle softly.

"Bells! Where's my granddaughter?" he finally pounced, seeing his chance.

"Upstairs." I said faintly, barely returning the smile he was giving.

I couldn't lie, not even now with an amazing face for lying, not to Charlie.

"Can I see her?" he asked.

Everyone hesitated. Charlie waited impatiently. Carlisle stepped forwards and opened his mouth.

"What happened?" Charlie shot at him.

"There's been a lot you don't know about, but it is better that you don't know all. Renesmee is currently suffering from a rare disease right now but I assure you that she will be better in two days." Carlisle said slowly.

Charlie's facial expression changed rapidly throughout the duration of these words; shock, surprise, anger, pain, worry, suspicion and then worry again.

"Jake, is this true?" he asked.

"Yup. If you want to know every detail of this life, its gonna include a lot about werew- "

"No! Don't want to hear it." Charlie intervened quickly, his face turning grey.

Jacob grinned smugly and I glared at him behind Edward's back. He shrugged.

"Bella, I want you to tell me where you have been the past week. I visited a few days ago and found Rosalie and Emmett and Renesmee at home by themselves, with Nessie looking pretty beaten up." Charlie exploded, gesturing at Rose and Emmett.

"Um…" I glanced up at Edward cautiously and I pushed away my shield and asked him.

_Should I tell him we went to Italy? Or what?_

Edward's brow furrowed and then he nodded and whispered silently without moving his lips.

"Italy, and for the cure." He hissed.

"We went to Italy." I said quickly.

"Italy?!" he looked annoyed.

"To get the antidote. One of Carlisle's friends have it." I quickly said, making up the last part partially.

Charlie's expression remained suspicious, though the annoyance dissolved quickly.

"You have friends with antidotes to rare diseases?" he asked Carlisle.

"Oh yes, they are in the medical discovery units." Carlisle lied coolly.

"Huh. I'll come back in a few days then." Charlie said.

He turned on his heel and power-walked back to his cruiser. I sighed in relief, feeling ever so glad that he decided to leave so soon.

Then the phone rang again.

I went over and snatched it away from Edward's outstretched fingers. Grinning triumphantly, I held the receiver over my ear.

"Hello?"

"Bella?"

"Gianna?"

"They're behind us." was all she said, and then they hung up.

* * *

What do you think is going to happen? I don't know! Please tell me your assumptions. I only had one review for the last chapter. I am ever so disappointed. Thanks roserose12345. I won't say your idea on here because it might just ruin it.

PLEASE REVIEW! I'm starting to think I have only 1 reader. :(


	15. Renesmee & Charlie & the Volturi

This had a lot of POVs. I had fun writing it though. If you think its too fast or something. Tell me. I will consider changing it. I promise you I do.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

Everyone was stationed around Renesmee's bed. Jane and Alec were standing outside the door, discussing our predicament. I knew that Edward could hear their thoughts, and we could hear every word. We were waiting for the last few hours after which Renesmee would finally awaken.

"How much longer Alice?" I asked, quite forgetting the problem.

"I can't see her Bella." She whispered, sounding mildly amused.

"Sorry." I apologised weakly.

She laughed her tinkling peal of bells and then changed her face into one of sombre. She looked so serious that I almost laughed as well.

"Approximately?" this time, it was Jacob who asked.

"Well, she is getting a better colour, I'm guessing around a half hour." Alice said slowly.

"Really?" Edward expressed, sounding quite surprised.

Everyone looked at him quizzically. That didn't seem like a fitting response to the conversation.

"Alice is getting a faint outline of Renesmee in her visions." He explained.

I raised my eyebrows while Alice grimaced. But maybe that meant…

"What if she's…" I found that I couldn't finish. "She still smells the same."

"Maybe I'm just getting more attuned. But… that is vampire cure you know." Alice said.

Half an hour later, everyone was rather tense and excited. Renesmee was still lying motionlessly on the blankets. And then, her eyes opened suddenly, catching us off guard a little.

"Nessie?" Jacob murmured, ignoring my glare.

"Renesmee?" I whispered, grinning inwardly at the appropriate use of her name.

"Momma." She noticed.

I took an immediate step forward and gave her a massive vampire strength hug. She felt and smelt the same as before. I allowed a sigh of relief and then let go of her to get a good look at her face. She looked a little peaky but altogether, fine. Edward came over, without making a sound, and I let him get a hug as well.

Jacob came over and I grudgingly let him over.

"Mi querida!" cried Carmen.

Then, I asked her a question that I didn't want to.

"Are you thirsty?"

Renesmee's brow furrowed a little and then she shook her head.

"Not yet." She smiled and placed her hand on my face.

I saw darkness throughout the whole memory and then I realised that she was showing me what she remembered from the process. I felt the calmness of the background and I felt relieved that she hadn't felt as much pain as we did.

From downstairs, the doorbell rang.

***

**Aro's POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes when dear Caius slouched back inside the tower, looking thoroughly disgruntled.

"What is wrong brother?" I asked, holding up my palm.

Caius brought up his hand heavily and touched mine. I saw flashes of pictures and I saw the most recent of the few. Gianna joining them. Sulpicia, Athenodora and Gianna looking uncomfortable. Running away for privacy. Never coming back. Dark corridors of Volterran towers, our own of course.

I wrenched my hand away from his and looked at him, shocked. My brother nodded sullenly.

"We must go after them! They may get hurt if they are seen!" I cried.

Caius nodded absentmindedly. I waved forward a guard and gave him instructions. Nodding, he sped away to make preparations for the trip ahead.

We were going after them. And I knew where they were going. I felt sad that we had to make another difficult trip to America.

**Sulpicia's POV**

I couldn't see anyone behind us. But I could tell they were following us. I remembered the call we made two days ago. I felt surprised that they hadn't caught up with us already. Maybe they were already there? That left me feeling scared.

"We should split up." I said firmly.

"No! They will just split up and catch us anyway."

"Better than a whole army on each of our tails." I retorted.

"She has a point." Said Sulpicia.

"Fine." Sighed Gianna.

We split up in a triangular shape and I was left going straight forward. It was all planned. Gianna would go to Forks, Athenodora would go to Asia and I would go to Africa. We all had cell phones on us and we decided to call each other on reaching our destinations. I was frightened of what would happen to all of us if Aro found out. It was impossible to escape his mind reading forever.

I had arrived on solid land. The view was rather spectacular. There were many wild animals who were wandering around in the vast land. They all ran away as fast as they could as soon as they sensed my arrival on their territory. Wise of them. I raced past the green bush and recalled what I was looking for; a Veleno Mortale. It was last seen here in Africa. I felt my fear racing through my body at the thought of what would happen.

I smelt a peculiar scent coming from behind me; following me. My defensive instinct was overpowering in this situation and I turned around and a feral snarl ripped out.

**Bella's POV**

"OPEN UP!"

I sighed with relief when I recognised the voice behind the door. It was Charlie. I flitted over and opened the door.

"Dad!" I gave him a soft hug but I felt him wincing, obviously I had used too much vampire strength. I stepped back immediately and gave him some space.

"Nessie!" he cried, upon seeing my daughter sitting on the couch.

"Renesmee." I whispered in his ear, making Edward smile.

Rosalie and Emmett were sitting together next to Renesmee, watching the television and trying to ignore us as much as possible, giving us privacy. Alice and Jasper were outside hunting with Jane and Alec. Carlisle and Esme were upstairs planning for the Volturi's visit. The Denalis had gone into Port Angeles. Jacob was hanging around in the kitchen fridge; I could hear him rummaging through the food supply that was kept for Renesmee in case she wanted it.

"Hi Grandpa." Renesmee said happily.

"Wow, you recovered fast." Charlie commented.

I glanced sideways at Edward who was suddenly concentrating on something.

"Yes, she was given a very strong cure. Carlisle's friends happened to have it." Edward said hurriedly.

I looked back at Charlie with an innocent expression and saw that his eyes were suspicious but then let it pass. Jacob appeared around the corner with a sandwich and his mouth full. I sighed.

"Yo! Charlie! I thought I heard you." His voice sounded muffled from food.

"Urgh." Rosalie muttered in disgust.

I heard some light footsteps approaching our front door and unconsciously stepped in front of Charlie. He noticed my obvious movement and looked questioningly at me. Shaking my head, I turned to look at the door. There was a faint knock. A voice came from upstairs that Charlie obviously wouldn't be able to hear. But if the person outside the door was a vampire, they would.

The hinges didn't creak due to oiling, but I could hear the door swinging open with the force. A young lady stepped in, she was obviously a vampire. Stepping out of the shadow and into the light, I saw that she was Gianna. Sighing with relief, I lowered my defence mode and stepped forwards to greet her.

"Gianna! Thank god you're here. Where are Sulpicia and Athenodora?" I asked warmly.

"We split up." She said, nodding acknowledgment to Charlie who looked dumbfounded.

"Dad… this is Gianna." I introduced, hesitating slightly but using an innuendo to tell Gianna that he was my father.

"Nice to meet you." said Gianna pleasantly in her twinkling voice.

"Hi." was all that Charlie could manage.

"Where are Jane and Alec?" Gianna directed the question at the immortal side of the family.

"Out...walking." I almost said hunting.

Suddenly, there was a whoosh of wind, the door crashed open, Alec, Jane, Alice and Jasper burst through the door, going a little faster than humanly possible. Charlie's face paled when he noticed this fact but kept his stance. I felt sorry for him standing there surrounded by a group of strangers, vampires.

"Alice saw them coming!" Jasper said in a fast whirl.

"How long?" Edward asked immediately.

"Five minutes." Alice replied fearfully.

"We will stand with you!" Jane said bravely.

Charlie was staring in astonishment at the little group that had just rushed in. Alec noticed him watching them warily.

"Why is there a human?" he asked under his breath, only allowing us to hear him.

"He's is Bella's father." Edward hissed back.

Alec nodded slowly.

"He is in grave danger if he stays here." Jane murmured.

"There is nothing we can do."

"Should I call my pack?" Jacob whispered, listening intently to the conversation.

"Maybe." Edward hissed again.

Charlie seemed confused by the continued conversation of hisses. I looked at him apologetically and he shrugged.

Carlisle and Esme came downstairs then. They looked determined on a plan, but rather reluctant on seeing Charlie.

The door swung open again. This time revealing a distressed Athenodora.

"Dora! I thought you were going to Asia!" Gianna demanded.

"I saw Aro on my way there! So I turned around to warn you." Athenodora gasped.

We all stepped outside. Charlie was shadowing me rather fearfully, he seemed to understand that there was a serious situation happening. I couldn't help but feel frightened for his safety.

And then, we saw them, the majestical marching of the Volturian guard. I heard Charlie gasping from behind me. They began to run, in front of Charlie. Very soon, they were very close to us, less than 100ft separated our gatherings.

Carlisle, Esme, Jacob (in wolf form now), Charlie, Edward and I were standing in the front. Jane and Alec had decided that they should make their appearance later on to our advantage.

"Your father I presume?" Aro spoke loudly enough for Charlie to hear. "What happened to the law of secrecy?"

I stepped in front of Charlie and snarled. Charlie seemed to have frozen on the spot and seemed even more shocked when I growled.

"Sorry dad." I whispered.

This was going to be just like ten years ago, except maybe without the happy ending. This time, we really did do a crime.

* * *

See? Lots of POVs. I'm still not sure that the Volturi should come in this early. Please Review.

I want some ideas for what should happen during the confrontation! XD

REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEW!!! I'm thinking about writing a one-shot. But I'd like to ask. Does a one-shot have to be one chapter? Or can it be several. PLEASE REVIEW ME UR IDEAS AND ANSWER!


	16. Sulpicia returns

This chapter was written with me in a rather dazed mood. It really is kind of really short. If you want the next chapter to come faster, give me like a timeline ideas of the nxt chapter. I really am...empty of ideas. I'm kind of busy working on a one-shot. But I still have enough time to do this story. I'm sorry readers, but I actually want to end this as soon as possible. So unless you still keep giving me ideas, I'm going to make up a really terrible ending. (The End) something like that.

Hope you like this short chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

We were standing in a rather weak formation. But the main priority was to keep Jane and Alec hidden until the right moment.

"My dears, clearly, this man knows." Aro said confidently.

"No Aro, but _clearly_ you're telling him." I said.

"What is going on?" Charlie said, emphasizing my statement.

"Fine, that crime may have not been committed but what about the cure that you stole?" Aro said.

"You stole it?" Charlie sounded scolding.

"Had to." I whispered back.

Charlie snorted behind me but turned silent.

"That is our responsibility, not theirs." Jane stepped out into the open, holding hands with Alec.

"Yours?" Aro looked shocked.

"Ours." Alec said simply.

"Gianna, Athenodora, Jane and Alec. But where is Sulpicia?" Aro mused.

"We don't know." Dora half-snarled.

"Peace. She must be found." Aro said, sounding quite worried.

**Sulpicia's POV**

I was in darkness; I could feel pain circuiting my entire body. This must be what it is like to burn. Aro must be so mad at us. I was worried about the others. Then suddenly, the pain disappeared. Strange, was this like a form of transformation? I opened my eyes and instantly felt what was different. There was a heavy feeling on two of my front teeth. There was the scent of unappealing lake water nearby and I walked over to it. Observing my reflection, I received a massive shock. Instead of normal teeth, I had fangs! Like a fabled vampire. I was a made-up creature! I sat down on the hard ground and felt my eyes welling up in distress.

And then, I heard the rustling of leaves behind me. I stood up in an instant and crouched. A man in a dark floating cloak stepped out. It was Demetri.

"Demetri?" I asked.

"Sulpicia. Aro would like to have you back please." He said softly.

I couldn't allow anyone to see me like this, least of all Aro. Demetri hadn't yet because I kept my mouth shut.

"Come." Demetri beckoned.

I ran away into the bushes and heard his groan of annoyance. I kept sprinting until I saw a rock wall ascending over twenty metres. Bending down on my knees, I leapt up in one graceful movement and leapt over the top, landing on the other side unharmed. I continued running. I smelt Demetri following me silently. The wind was blowing me forwards and I took advantage of it. I took a large leap using the wind to lift me further. I had a bad landing and found myself sprawled on the ground. I heard soft feet landing at my side and I turned around with my lips firmly pressed together. Demetri was there looking a little impatient. He grasped my hand and lifted me up. I sighed and then nodded.

We ran all the way to Forks. I was surprised that Aro had arrived so quickly. I saw the mass of Volturian guard and slowed down when I spotted the calm floating figure of my mate. He heard us approaching and turned around. He held out his arms and called my name. He was going to find out what a monster I had become.

**Bella's POV**

I saw Sulpicia and Demetri coming towards us. Sulpicia had a sort of dazed expression on her face. She slowed down on seeing us. I watched anxiously as she smiled reluctantly. Aro had opened his arms in a gesture of welcome. I was the only one who noticed what was different. Sulpicia had fangs. I was taken aback by this and instantly found myself paralysed with surprise. I tried very hard to activate my senses again. I struggled to push my shield away from myself.

_Oh my goodness Edward._

Edward looked at me in shock. His eyes plainly said 'What's wrong?'

_Sulpicia is a fanged vampire! How?_

Edward's eyes widened and he focused on Sulpicia immediately. He gasped in disbelief when he too realised the impossible.

What had happened? Had the Veleno Mortale bitten her and instead of the reaction that Renesmee had suffered, she had become a fabled being.

"Sulpicia dear! I was so worried. Come here!" Aro beckoned her.

I felt anxious for her as she slowly stepped forwards into Aro's outstretched arms. I saw Aro's eyes close under the thought chain that entered his head upon contact with Sulpicia. He wrenched himself out of her arms and inspected her face closely.

"Open your mouth." Aro requested.

Sulpicia's eyes widened in fear but she obliged. She slowly lifted her upper jaw and received gasps from all those who were watching, including the Volturian guard who I knew to be very well disciplined, which surprised me a lot when they reacted.

"Dear me!" Aro cried in shock.

Sulpicia winced and took a step back.

"Old friend Carlisle. Is there anything you could do to help?" Aro beseeched.

"Well…"

* * *

It's so obvious what's going to happen you know. Still, I have no details. You guys are here for that. The details and ideas. If you only have ideas, don't worry, I'll take a few hours to think it through. Thanks for reading.

Hope you guys KEEP reading. (and giving me ideas)

REVIEW ME UR IDEAS!


	17. Cures and Ambush

I had some fun writing this chapter. I did my best anyway. Hope y'all like it! It did get a little short at the end. But it's ok. i couldn't think of a suitable cliff hanger so I just did something random. You'll see what I mean.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything. I own nothing. ;)

Anywayz, to business.

**Bella's POV**

We all stood, nervous and dumbfounded. Charlie was frozen behind me. I felt responsible for his position.

"Sorry." I muttered again.

"It's okay kid. I knew you couldn't tell me anyway." Charlie said patiently.

Edward was talking quietly to Carlisle who looked troubled. I doubted that even he knew how to solve Sulpicia's mind boggling problem.

"Who are they anyway?" Charlie's question caught me off guard.

"Um…well… I guess you could say they're a type of royal family." I hesitated.

Charlie grunted and went back to being silent.

"What is everyone so worried about…apart from Ms Fangs over there." Charlie asked.

"Well, the whole problem is about her. Dad, even you're supposed to understand this. She's not supposed to have fangs." I sighed.

"Oh…and?" Charlie seemed utterly clueless.

"Carlisle is discussing with Edward how to get rid of them." I whispered, noticing Edward twitch slightly when I said his name.

_I'm explaining to Charlie the basics. Do you mind?_

Edward shook his head slightly and I took that as an obvious no.

"Why are _they_ here?" I understood that he was talking about the Volturi.

"Um… it's hard to explain dad." I said, unwilling to tell him that Jane stole the cure.

"At least tell me the new faces." He tried to make me talk.

"Ok. You know Gianna now, the little girl and boy are Jane and Alec. Um… the other lady who rushed in was Athenodora." I said slowly.

"Nice names." I could here the slight sarcasm in his words.

I rolled my eyes and continued my glaring at the Volturi. They seemed so incomplete without Jane, Alec and the wives. I smirked at our obvious advantage now. Jane and Alec were now standing front and centre, looking absolutely threatening, holding hands. Jasper was tasting everyone's moods. I could just imagine what he would be picking up: fear, distaste, confusion, annoyance, anxiety, mistrust, and many others that only he and Edward would know about. Alice was focusing on something, possibly the outcome of this meeting. There seemed to be absolutely nothing that could actually threaten us thought-wise, so I wasn't bothered to establish my shield around everyone. But I kept myself alert, ready at any millisecond to push away my shield, protecting everyone instantly.

I looked behind me and saw that Athenodora and Gianna were talking quietly between themselves. I could hear them easily but I did not eavesdrop. I was more concerned about my father's wellbeing than their conversations. The fact that he was much less indestructible than we were; I was very worried at the thought of a battle. I bit my lip unconsciously and then turned my attention to Edward again. Carlisle seemed to be coming to a conclusion, by what they were saying.

"Maybe the venom cures it?" Carlisle was saying.

"Possible, we will have to try." Edward agreed.

Carlisle faced Aro again and Edward sidled over and stood next to me, bowing his head politely to Charlie.

Aro noticed that Carlisle had stopped discussing and he raised his hand. The Volturi guard became more silent than before and they all listened.

"My old friend, we have come to the conclusion that Sulpicia may be cured with the Veleno Mortale cure that we used on Renesmee. We still have some left, if you wish to use it." Carlisle said boldly.

"That would be splendid." Aro replied happily.

Aro took a step forward with Sulpicia's arm in his. The guard took at step in harmony but Aro waved them away.

"Brothers, they mean no harm." Aro said confidently.

The guard immediately stopped following Aro and stayed put. Funnily enough, I was suddenly hit with the thought of a puppy put through its paces. Out of my peripheral vision, I saw Edward smirking and I frowned.

_Are you reading my mind again?_

He nodded, with his lips pressed together firmly, as though trying to refrain from smiling. Sighing at a loss of what to do, I contented myself by punching him lightly on his arm. Smirking, I watched him rub his arm in an attempt to look human. Charlie watched this quiet exchange with a confused expression. I turned my shield on again so that Edward couldn't hear what I thought and that Charlie wouldn't miss out on too much. We all slowly walked towards the house. Aro seemed to want to run, but he remembered my father's presence. I was glad that he refrained. He was the head ancient and he respected the rules much more than we did. I was sandwiched between Charlie and Edward and smelt Alice power walking behind me. Carlisle and Aro were communicating quietly in front. My father was the only one who couldn't hear everything like we could.

Jacob was still in his wolf form. I noticed that Charlie became very pale every time he looked at Jake. I glared at Jacob, trying to signal with my eyes that he should transform back into human. He shook his gigantic furry head and I frowned at him but stopped trying. Charlie had looked in the direction of my stare, I watched anxiously as he paled again. We entered the Cullen's dining room. Carlisle and Aro sat down with Aro supporting Sulpicia on his lap. Rosalie and Emmett went away to find Tanya in Port Angeles. Esme hovered behind Carlisle anxiously. Edward, Jacob, Charlie and I stood to one side watching the events. Alec and Jane were still outside, talking to Gianna and Athenodora. Alice and Jasper were upstairs, I could hear them conversing in low voices that only Charlie couldn't hear.

"Now will you change back please?" I hissed into Jacob's ear.

The russet wolf rolled his eyes but he retreated into one of the rooms and I felt the shimmering atmosphere that signalled his phasing. He walked back out, looking abnormally tall, wearing a shirt and pants that actually fit. Charlie looked oddly relieved that Jake was human again.

"So what's going on here?" Jacob whispered, a little too loud.

"They're testing the cure." Edward hissed.

"What happens if it doesn't work?" I stressed.

"It probably will." Edward said confidently.

I watched as Carlisle pulled out the small crystal container of Veleno Mortale venom cure. There was still some of the liquid inside and everyone held their breath while Carlisle poured it steadily down Sulpicia's throat.

Sulpicia closed her mouth gingerly as she tasted the antidote. An odd gurgling noise filled the room and Sulpicia's eyes closed. Aro started to shake her in alarm but Carlisle stopped her.

"This will take as long as a normal transformation."

Aro nodded.

"Could we-?" Aro started to ask.

"Of course, please, upstairs." Carlisle motioned.

Aro slowly got off the chair and paced up the stairs towards one of the empty bedrooms. Everyone was silent. Then Charlie asked the inevitable question.

"What transformation?"

I glanced quickly at Edward's poker face.

"Don't worry about it." I mumbled to the floor.

"You're really bad at lying. There's something going on here." Charlie looked very suspicious.

"Public story is the most important, Charlie." Jacob said, saving me.

I gave him a grateful glance while Charlie wasn't paying attention to me.

"Fine…" Charlie grumbled.

That was so close that I wasn't even breathing. I forced myself to breathe again so as to not risk failing at acting human.

A distraction arrived in the form of Renesmee. She skipped down the stairs looking confused.

"Hi Grandpa!" she chirped merrily.

I smiled weakly at her. She hopped over to me and whispered in my ear.

"Who's the weird man upstairs?"

"Aro… stay away from him." I added as a second thought.

"Why?"

"Don't you remember him?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes momma, the man who didn't believe I was special. I showed him!" Renesmee sounded a little boastful.

I quietly laughed and then let Edward have her for a while.

I heard a car driving quickly into our driveway. I turned around immediately and searched out the window for signs.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked.

No one answered. We just waited. I had a feeling that Edward knew who it was.

_Who is it?_

"Tanya." He whispered, making his voice sound like the wind.

I nodded and relaxed a little.

Edward made a sudden move that was too fast for Charlie. I stared at him in fear, my eyes clearly saying "What?"

I saw his hand reaching for the door knob. I reacted instinctively and I stood next to him, pushing my hand back, signalling for Charlie to stay in the house.

We opened the door and saw what was going on. Tanya, Kate, Carmen, Eleazar and Garrett were getting out of their car. What they hadn't noticed was that the Volturi guard were on the other side of the hedge, waiting to ambush them. Apparently, they must have thought that the Denalis were either a threat or something not good. My eyes opened wide and I took a step forward to stop them, but Edward's steel hard arm held me in place. I glared at him. His face plainly said: _Don't do it._

I couldn't help it. I was stuck behind a bar of steel that even I couldn't penetrate. We all watched as they stepped closer and closer to the crouching vampires.

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I squealed.

My squeal broke the guard's concentration and they went out of their hunting crouches and looked around in confusion. Tanya and Kate came around the corner and saw the guard standing there. Quickly, they dragged everyone else into the house.

The guard did not follow. They were still obeying Aro's command.

I sighed in relief. I looked up to find Edward giving me a rather appraising look.

"What?" I asked.

"Very clever, silly, but clever." He praised.

I rolled my eyes and pointedly glanced at Charlie who was looking rather pale after what had just occurred.

I hoped quietly that Sulpicia would hurry up and get better and that Aro would forget the real reason he came here. I was anxious for when they would leave Forks and then everyone would be safe again.

My hope vanished as I remembered that vampires had very accurate memories. I just wished that Aro would be so overcome with happiness that he would instantly forgive us anyway and go back to Volterra…where they belong.

* * *

That was a weird ending of another chapter. Don't worry. This isn't the ending. :) I hope this one will satisfy you for quite a while. Because I have a camp this Thursday so I probably won't be updating until Tuesday. :( SEE YOU THEN!

KUDOS FOR ALL THE PEOPLE WHO READ AND REVIEW MY STORY. I'M WORKING SLOWLY ON A ONE-SHOT SO DON'T EXPECT THAT.

Anyway, I may be away on camp, but I am still expecting your reviews. I'm still in a bit of a blind spot here so give me some ideas. This chapter was visualised as I went.

THANKS AGAIN FOR READING AND REVIEW!

* * *


	18. Chess Games and Hunting

This chapter was not very action-packed. Mostly, I write the chapter titles describing what happens. So yeah. Its not exciting but I think I put alot of describing words in it. I had fun doing this chapter.

Enjoy...

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns EVERYTHING! Except the people I make up... which I actually haven't done yet.

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

We were still waiting impatiently for the cure to work. Edward was conversing quietly to Carlisle about all the possible conclusions of this medical emergency. Charlie had tried to leave to go home in his cruiser but unfortunately, Aro came downstairs at exactly the moment he opened the door. Almost threateningly, he 'invited' Charlie to stay longer. I frowned. This wasn't his house after all.

When the comforting hours of twilight approached, I sighed and Edward walked over and grasped my hand. Renesmee yawned sleepily a few hours later and we accompanied her to our cottage where she immediately fell asleep on her bed.

Charlie had followed us silently, admiring our cottage with a reverence I had never seen before.

"Who designed this?" he asked.

"Esme did." I answered proudly.

Charlie nodded and then followed us back to the main house where we had located Charlie a spare bedroom. He glanced at his room and then walked downstairs again. Aro was outside again, talking to Athenodora and Gianna. Gianna was looking a little guilty but Athenodora was looking annoyed. I waved at them when I saw them. Their mouths pulled up at the edges. Aro noticed and turned around. He waved at us and then continued chatting. Jacob had gone back to Quileute lands to report on the reason for all the extra vampire smell… and to avoid it. Judging by what he had said Sam wasn't at all happy with this arrangement.

The Denalis were playing chess with each other in the living room. This was fair due to the fact that none of them could read minds or predict the future. After a few hours of watching them playing, Edward challenged Alice and I had fun watching them glaring at the board. Charlie was watching next to me looking utterly confused. Every five minutes, one of them would move a piece. After only twenty minutes, Alice chucked her King onto the floor and gave up. I was laughing at this funny way of playing but my dad just frowned in concentration, still trying to figure out what had happened.

Three days was nearly up. I was anticipating the day that Sulpicia would be returned to normal and that Aro would go back to Italy.

I was wondering where Marcus and Caius were when Aro walked through the door looking bored and trying to find something to do. He spotted out chess game and a grin lit his papery features. He sat down on one of the chairs and looked around the room, silently asking for a challenger.

"I do tend to cheat just to warn you." He said, with a hint of a smile.

I narrowed my eyes, remembering that I was the only one that he couldn't penetrate freely. But I didn't sit down in time. Charlie lowered himself hesitantly into the stool and adjusted himself to a comfortable position. Edward fidgeted beside me and I reached for his hand. I extended my shield around Charlie and I saw his spark once he was inside my protection. The game began with Aro. Only the vampires knew what Aro was trying to do. On the first time, when Charlie was about to make a move, it was obvious that his mind was doing some serious calculations. Aro reached out momentarily and casually brushed my father's hand. Apologising and saying that he thought it was his turn, Aro got away with the movement. While Charlie wasn't looking, Aro glanced at me with a slight frown. I replied with the best innocent expression I could and smiled slightly. Aro returned to the game as soon as Charlie made his move and stepped his knight forward without any sign of hesitance.

The chess game continued for a long time, occupied mostly by Charlie's long thought chains. In the end, I could see that Aro was really starting to panic. He tried to break my concentration but with unsuccessful results. In the end, Aro was left with only a pawn and his King and Charlie was left with a knight, castle, bishop, queen and his king. I felt for sure that my father was going to win. And then suddenly, Aro moved his pawn forward one step, which reached it to the other side of the board. Immediately, Aro exchanged his now useless pawn for the almighty queen and rushed up the board and devoured all of the surrounding pieces.

There was only Charlie's queen, knight and king left and Aro's queen and king. We all watched anxiously.

The Denalis were perched on top of one of the couches and Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme and I were surrounding the table with anxious, eager, interested and annoyed faces. Edward was looking disgruntled and I thought that he may have realised the end result by reading Alice's visions. I looked at his eyes really carefully and saw that Alice hadn't predicted anything.

So we were all waiting blindly. I liked it that way, sort of.

Several minutes later, Charlie finally cornered Aro's King and ate it with his Queen. We all cheered gleefully and watched as they shook hands. Aro walked away looking slightly embarrassed but nevertheless seemed to have enjoyed the game.

I sat down and played against Emmett and he still seemed to be trying to make up for all those times I had beat him in arm wrestling. He was slowly destroying my little chess army. Therefore, I was very surprised but overjoyed when I won the game. Emmett stomped off outside followed by Rosalie who was trying very hard not to laugh, but I accepted an awarding hug from Edward. Charlie looked at me astonished that I had finished the game so quickly.

Jasper was smiling at the time occupant we were using. He could feel our vibrant emotions flooding the night air. I watched everyone's careful moves, mostly remembering a second too late that Charlie was still there. I had a strange feeling that my dad was getting used to us by now. Yet he still had no clue of what we really were. I planned on keeping it that way. It would be far too dangerous for him to know. With Aro being so vigilant all the time about the rules and the fact that he would know what vicious bloodthirsty creatures we were. I stopped myself before I went too far.

I stepped outside for a breath of fresh air and I heard Edward standing up inconspicuously and following me out the door. On the way out, we passed a large mirror that was leaning comfortably on the wall. Looking into the reflection, I saw our dark black eyes reflecting the thirst that for some reason I did not feel. I suddenly wondered whether or not Charlie had noticed the change in eye colour. Worriedly, I glanced at Edward asking an unspoken question with my eyes. He nodded and took my hand. We walked until we were out of sight from the house, far away from where the Volturi guard were now standing, bored.

I smiled exultantly and he grinned back. I let go of his hand and we ran through the forest. Lifting my head back and feeling the wind blowing through my brown hair, I sniffed the air and smelt the nice scent of mountain lion. Edward had smelled it as well and I could tell he was preparing to race ahead and get it first. A race it was going to be. I grinned mischievously and thrust myself forward, using as much left over new born strength there was. Not much. I didn't see anyone overtaking me so I looked behind. In that millisecond, Edward zoomed past me. Frowning slightly and laughing at the same time, I caught up with him. I looked around and saw the pretty green leaves that were sitting on the trees. I caught glimpses of animals that were creeping away from us as fast as possible. I giggled at the sight of the little ladybug that was running high-tail down the stem. Edward was looking at me weirdly.

Only then, did we realise that we overran. Stopping immediately in our tracks, we turned around and walked back, holding hands. When the scent was too strong to ignore, Edward let go of my hand and waved me forward, offering for me to take it. Frowning slightly, I hesitantly ran forward and leapt on the crouching beast. He roared at me many times, but I was indestructible to him. My suddenly sore throat called out, and instantly my mouth was at its neck. Feeling the warm blood coursing through its body and into mine, I felt relieved now, almost carefree again.

When the mountain lion was empty of blood, I examined myself thoroughly. My dress was alright, not too destroyed. Alice never let me wear anything more than once so I didn't mind that much. Edward was sitting cross-legged on the floor nearby and as I walked over to him, human-pace, he stood up.

"Almost." He commented.

I could almost feel my eyes returning to a nice amber colour. Smiling, I led Edward towards a pack of elk where he made a face but chased after them. I only devoured one after the mountain lion. I felt the familiar sloshy sensation in my stomach. He was done in a very short time, looking as neat as he always did. I suddenly realised I had to change! Charlie couldn't see me looking like I came out of a ship wreck! Grabbing Edward's hand, we made our way back to our little cottage where I sifted through our enormous wardrobe.

There was the sound of jitter coming from outside, probably from the main house. After I was done changing into something I thought was suitable, we went back to where everyone was congregated. I heard more excited whispers from our point of view. It could only mean one thing. Sulpicia was waking up, but one day early.

* * *

See? Description! I really liked writing about the chess game between Alice, Edward and Aro, Charlie. Charlie's especially. I couldn't think of anything to do so I went with chess games and hunting. Hope you liked it anyway.

Um, this time, I'm going to need you guys' assumptions again. So please review!

THanks again for reading. I hope you go with me til the end!!! (plus i think this story is getting off track. I mean, it IS called RENESMEE's Illness)


	19. Recovery and Hunting Games

I'm SO SORRY this one was so late. I had so many assignments due in the last week of school for the term. And then my mum constantly came home early for a couple of days so yeah. I'm REALLY SORRY! Don't kill me.

This chapter might not have gone the way some of you wanted. I'll explain at the bottom. If I said what they said now, well you'd just take the opposite and know what happens. I get carried away when I write about things that aren't on topic and are what I want to write about. Anyways, forewarning, this story is nearly over. Sorry guys. I just finished a one-shot but im not uploading it yet.

Hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I have too many assignments to write Twilight. Stephenie Meyer has no assignments except those of which to finish her books.

* * *

I felt the excitement flowing from the speakers into my system, flooding my emotions and thoughts as I experienced the same emotions they were feeling. We ran up to the doorway and burst through. Charlie was still awake, leaning on the couch for support. He was talking calmly to Carlisle. He saw us entering and waved. I smiled and walked over, swerving around the furniture.

"What's happening?" I directed at Carlisle.

"Sulpicia is waking up." He said calmly.

"Why? She's a day early." I asked, confused.

"I don't know either, but this seems to be making Aro more peaceful." Carlisle added in an undertone.

Nodding, I turned to Edward who was listening to our conversation. He looked merely confused and relieved. Saying nothing, I turned to Charlie.

"Dad, why aren't you resting?" I asked.

"I'm not tired. I can sleep later." He said confidently. "What about you? I haven't seen you sleep yet."

I looked away pointedly, answering to the wall. "That's because I sleep in the cottage."

Glancing at Charlie's expression, he seemed to have accepted my lie. I resisted sighing with relief, because that would probably destroy the lie. I looked outside, it was dark, Renesmee was snoozing soundly in her bedroom and we were all waiting for the verdict from upstairs.

We heard Aro's voice calling from somewhere above and we nervously watched Carlisle answering the summons. I heard most of the conversation going on from Carlisle and Aro but I was most certain that Charlie couldn't. He kept glancing around at random objects, not realising that we could hear everything that was being said. Finally, the tension broke when Emmett stomped outside, irritated of the elongated silence. Rosalie looked nervously around for a while longer and trailed after him gracefully. Alice was lying on the couch with her eyes open, staring at the opposite wall. I felt myself getting more and more anxious as time passed slowly. I couldn't remember at what point I did it, but I suddenly realised that I was holding Edward's hand.

More mutters and whispers came from above and we kept on glancing up. At one time, Charlie started to look around for something. Edward reached over and grabbed a chair and held it out to him. Charlie was looking rather astonished and I inwardly smiled. Mind reading does save time.

We waited a little longer and then the sound of footsteps reached our ears. Everyone looked up expectantly at the stair well except Charlie who only looked after realising everyone else was. Grumbling a little about going deaf, he waited for the procession that we knew was coming.

Aro's feet appeared at the top of the stair case, accompanied by Sulpicia and Carlisle's. Aro was walking slowly, grasping hold of Sulpicia who was looking embarrassed of all the attention. She seemed perfectly okay, except we hadn't seen her teeth yet. We let them through us silently, Sulpicia was pushed into the couch by Aro and we all stood around, watching them nervously. Suddenly, Sulpicia grinned at us all, baring her teeth in the process. We all sighed in relief. Her teeth were returned to normal. Charlie seemed to be dumbfounded in his chair. The mood in the room suddenly became lighter, happier and everyone had smiles upon their faces, except for Charlie who kept an expression appropriate to having been clubbed on the head. He suddenly realised that he was attracting a lot of attention and moderated his face to what he thought was a dignified silence.

Jane and Alec came over and gave Sulpicia a hug. They conversed quietly to each other. We all heard except for my father who I knew was having a hard time understanding half the things that happen around here.

"Sulpicia, we knew you were going to be fine." Jane was whispering.

"Yes, no doubt at all." Alec murmured.

The night was a festive one. The guard was alerted of the success of the potion and everyone was enjoying it. Aro had stood on a table and announced the best news we could have received.

"My friends, due to this wonderful success by these people, I pronounce them not guilty of any charges, especially not those ten years ago." Aro added as an afterthought.

I froze, along with Edward who was sticking close to me the whole time. We had both realised the same thing. Charlie did not know anything about the last time we had stood against the Volturi about Renesmee. Luckily, Charlie did not seem to have registered the words, or at least he wasn't mentioning it… yet.

After a joyful night celebrating and more games played, dawn began to break and everyone proceeded indoors and Aro began making preparations to leave. Jacob was still in the kitchen, having missed out on several meals waiting for Renesmee to recover. I had reprimanded him for attempting to starve him self. We kept plenty of food in the fridge. I understood now why the Cullens always had food in the fridge. Renesmee had, at the approximate age of five, finally developed a thing for human food. Although she still detested it, she permitted herself to eat it occasionally. She enjoyed hunting most of the time due to the fact that Jacob made it a competition every time. Renesmee was a huge competitor when it came to Jake. I smiled at the memories.

Charlie was finally catching some sleep after a long night and I was glad because that gave Edward and me a chance to fetch Renesmee to go hunting.

Morning approached as a bright sunny day, a very unusual occurrence here in Forks. The sun was celebrating with us. Edward grasped my hand tightly and pulled me to the cottage and stepped quietly into the house, trying to peek in on Renesmee and see if she was awake yet. Opening the door slowly, we saw that she was sitting bright eyed on the edge of her bed, reading a book.

I stepped inside and pulled her up. She looked at me, affronted, but put down her book, with an excited gleam in her eye.

"Come on, we're going hunting." I said cheerfully.

Renesmee jumped in delight and opened her window and leapt out of it, landing softly on the grass outside. I laughed and glanced at Edward before following her through the open window. He rolled his eyes and jumped out as well. He landed with a dull thump and Nessie giggled. We ran into the forest and waited for the animal scent to reach out noses. I smelt the elk first and started running. Renesmee heard my wind and opened my eyes. She saw me streaking across the grass and pouted.

"No fair, Mummy. Wait for me!" and she trailed afterwards.

Edward was rolling on the forest floor laughing at us. I noticed that his eyes were closed with laughing and I grinned mischievously at Renesmee who understood my idea. She nodded cheekily and continued to run towards the elk while watching me. I kept on running around while listening to Renesmee complaining to the empty air and watching Edward lying on the floor. Then, without warning, I leapt in the air, my butt landing directly on Edward's stomach. I sat there and watched, grinning as he opened his eyes and frowned at me. Tilting my head, while smirking, I watched his fruitless attempts on sitting up. Nessie was nearby with her first victim and was laughing while drinking. Finally, I let him up and I started to walk towards Renesmee only to find myself pinned to the ground. Pouting at Edward's laughing face, I reached out.

"Renesmee, help me!!!" I called across the field, continuously, until Edward's hand muffled my voice, but Renesmee was already streaking towards us.

"Let momma up!" she commanded.

"Not unless you can pull me off." Edward smirked.

I saw Renesmee frowning in concentration, obviously thinking it over. Then she smiled. I watched in amazement as she grabbed her father's arm and pulled with all of her strength. I could have done it when I was a new born, but not anymore.

Therefore, I was completely stupefied when Renesmee grunted and growled into the air until she actually dragged Edward onto the dirt and she dusted her hands, smirking proudly. I stood up and glanced at Edward who was still sitting there, completely surprised by her strength. I ran at Renesmee unexpectedly and put her on my back. She squealed in complaint but I did not let her go. I ran away at top speed, waiting to feel Edward approaching, but I didn't. All I could hear was Nessie giggling at the wind and the nature surrounding us.

Frowning, I turned around and ran back. He was no where to be seen. Then, I felt a sudden lightness on my back and looked around to see Edward running away with Renesmee on his back. He was going slower than usual due to the extra weight. Laughing, I ran up to them and gestured to go back to the house. He nodded and I giggled when I saw Renesmee doing bunny ears on him. Edward looked at me questioningly but I was laughing too hard to notice. Then I remembered the camera I had in my pocket from ages ago. I had never taken it out of my pocket from the day that I had used it. I had kept the pants away from Alice's tiny hands and locked them away in a far away corner. I extracted this camera now and took a quick photo of Edward with bunny ears. He would find out later.

We arrived back at the main house to find a loud commotion going on. Aro was standing in the middle of the living room, having a loud argument with…

* * *

See, I did kinda get carried away about the hunting excursion. Oh well. This is the half-spoiler. Some people reviewed me, and wanted Sulpicia to stay the way she was, fangs and all that. But I felt that it wouldn't match the story. So I let my mind wander and this chapter kind of wrote itself. I hope you liked it. This is kind of a rushed job. But what ever! HOLIDAYS!

GOOD BYE AND REVIEW ME FOR IDEAS FOR THE LAST FEW CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY!


	20. Arguments and Complications

This one might not go as some of you expected. But I had to update anyway. Sorry about the late update. Easter holidays you know. I hope you like this chapter. I would like some assumptions at the end.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer, the credit is all yours.

Enjoy readers.

* * *

They were occupying the whole living room. Standing five metres away from each other, they were having a rather loud whispered argument. If they were human, they would have had a difficult time hearing each other. Charlie was watching with a bemused expression on his face, not being able to hear anything that was being said. Everyone else was listening in, hearing about the new complaints that Aro had to make, with Sulpicia, Athenodora and Gianna.

"Why did you help them and disobey us?" Aro whispered furiously.

"Because they had a good cause that we all understood, most unlike you." Sulpicia snarled softly.

Aro seemed to be at loss for words in his anger. I lead Edward to Carlisle and we stood next to him, watching the proceedings nervously.

"What's going on?" Edward asked Carlisle.

"Aro was making his plans, and then Sulpicia went up to him and asked if they were going to be punished." Carlisle whispered back.

"That was kind of silly." I commented. "What about Jane and Alec?"

"I don't know. Aro seems to have forgotten them for the time being." Edward answered.

"BUT YOU STILL DISOBEYED US!" screeched Aro suddenly.

Everyone jumped at the sudden outburst, especially Charlie. At that statement, he seemed to start to understand what this argument was about.

"No need to shout Aro, we can hear you." Athenodora warned coldly.

Aro looked rather ashamed of his temper and walked outside. I stepped over to the window and watched his hunching form glide over to the guard. Jane and Alec slid over to my side.

"Should we tell him?" Jane asked nervously.

I knew they were talking about asking Aro about staying with us.

"I think he needs some time to cool down." Figuratively I added in my thoughts.

I turned around with the intention of floating back to Edward's side but found him standing right behind me. Seeing my surprised face, he grinned at me.

"Didn't hear me coming?" he smirked.

"I was thinking about something else." I frowned.

"What might that be?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing…" I said unconvincingly.

"You're still a really bad liar Bella." He sighed.

I had to laugh. "All right…" But I didn't answer the question.

"Tell me!" he placed his hands gently on my shoulders.

I was actually thinking about the possibility that Aro might not allow Jane and Alec to stay with us. I was worried that if they weren't permitted to leave, they would have to go back to Volterra and face Aro and the other ancients.

"What if Jane and Alec aren't allowed to stay?" I fretted. "And then Aro would punish them."

"Is that all? Don't worry then. I've heard Aro's thoughts a few days ago. He's actually seriously considering not minding whatever Jane and Alec want to do." Edward reassured.

I sighed with relief. I pulled on his hand to go and find Renesmee in the crowd. We found her chatting animatedly to Charlie. He seemed to be enjoying himself, talking to his granddaughter, so we left them alone. We walked around, taking note of where everyone was. I watched as Jane and Alec slowly approached Aro and asked him the fatal question.

"Aro, could we please…um… leave Volterra?" Jane asked hesitantly.

I squeezed Edward's hand so hard in anticipation that he winced next to me. I saw him in my peripheral vision, gasped and immediately relaxed my hand a little.

"Sorry." I whispered.

Aro was wearing an expression appropriate to one who was in very deep thought.

"This is a difficult time my dears, but I cannot bind you. You are free to go." Aro finished rather sadly.

"Yes master." They both bowed to him respectfully and ran over to where we were standing.

Their faces were expressing silent squeals of joy. We went indoors and out of earshot.

"About the best you could hope for." I said.

"Yes, due to what just happened." Edward added.  
"So now we join your family!" Jane said happily.

We walked downstairs and listened to the commotion again. Charlie seemed to be complaining to Jacob about the whole 'werewolf' issue again.

"Ok Charlie, if you really don't want to know about any of this." Jake was saying.

"NO! Don't say the word!" Charlie said immediately, turning a little grey.

I glided over to them and sat down next to my father. He seemed to be remembering the time ten years ago when Jacob first told him about werewolves. I glared reproachfully at Jacob who shrugged.

"IT'S TIME TO GO!" Aro's commanding voice carried.

We all raised our heads and ventured outside where the guard were resuming their orderly formation. Then, I saw Sulpicia glancing around.

"Where's Demetri?" she called.

Everyone looked around but could not spot the vampire tracker. Jane and Alec stepped out of the house looking dismal and Jane shouted out.

"We saw him. He went to Port Angeles."

I looked at her in surprise. Catching my eye, she shrugged.

"I looked at your maps and visited some places with Alec." Jane said.

Aro sighed dismissively and then sat down on the dewy grass. I sighed as well; they would be here for a little while longer. I couldn't believe that Demetri had gone into Port Angeles by himself.

"Should we go and fetch him?" I whispered to Edward.

He sighed but agreed. Edward seemed to share my point of view in wanting them to leave as soon as possible. Running all the way to the garage, we opened the door and went inside.

He dug inside his pockets and fetched a set of keys. Pressing a button, the lights flashed on his silver Volvo and we sat inside. We were about to leave when Alice appeared out of thin air beside the car. She gently knocked on the glass and we let her in.

"I have a bad feeling Edward." She tinkled.

"I do as well Alice." I said.

The engine turned on with a soft purr and we were off. It was gloomy and bright outside. The clouds were parting in places. We would have to be very careful in Port Angeles. We drove at normal speed –well normal for us- and arrived much faster than I could have ever arrived when I was a human driving the old truck. We wandered around on the streets while Edward was reading the thoughts of people we passed to try and find Demetri's location.

Then we saw him, strolling around on the pedestrian walkway, on the other side of the road, looking rather dazed.

"Can you get vampires drunk?" I asked Edward.

"Carlisle said it was possible." He seemed rather bemused.

Then we saw that he was about to step into the sunlight, a few steps in front of him. We couldn't run over and stop him, the road was in full sunlight now.  
He took a small step forward. If he revealed vampires, Aro would literally kill him. And we would no longer be a convenient secret.

"NO!"

* * *

Sigh. That wasn't really a strong ending. I need some ideas on how to stop Demetri. Remember the road is in full sunlight and only parts of the pedestrian walkway are shaded. So they like can't run across and grab him or something.

HELP ME! I will most probably update at the usual time unless I absolutely have no idea what to write. I hope you liked it. I wish I could get some more reviews. I like reviews. It's nice to read something commenting about my work. So try not to just say. 'Good Chappie.' unless you really can't think of what else to say.

THanks anyway. I appreciate your support.

REVIEW!


	21. Catching Demetri

Hi again. I just hope you like this chapter. It didn't actually take me that long. I've been sneezing all morning. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

We just stood there, monitoring his every move. With every staggering step he took towards the sunlight, the higher the danger was. Finally, Bella decided what to do. She took a large stride away from us and towards the sunlit road. She was sending me thoughts.

_Distract the humans. I need to cross the road without attracting attention._

I turned away and glanced anxiously at Alice who had already stepped forwards towards the first humans who were appearing on the sidewalk from the nearby shops. They were observing curiously the large bulk of Demetri. Alice walked up to them and they connected the similarities. These people were definitely not the shy kind.

"Who is that man over there?" they asked.

"He's our cousin." Alice lied smoothly.

"Oh, why is he so pale? Is he alright?"

"He's an albino." Guess that makes us albinos too, huh, Edward? Alice thought smugly.

"Ok. Um, who's the girl standing on the edge of the road? Is she a relative too?" I could hear why they were asking.

"Yes, she's our sister." Alice frowned.

They continued to pester Alice with questions but she didn't get tired. She just made sure she didn't give away too much information. I was keeping an eye on Bella out of my peripheral vision. She was putting her full attention on the dazed vampire at the other side of the road. She was teetering on the edge of the footpath, anxious to be put into sunlight. She took one more anxious glance at us. I nodded encouragingly and she took a step forward. Her face was suddenly covered in little sparkles and her arms were omitting a bright glow. She gasped and started to move faster, but not too fast. Bella seemed determined that she would not move faster than an old person walking down the street calmly. I sighed and listened to Alice instead.

_These people are so annoying. When are they going to move?_

I gave a non-committal shrug and continued watching Bella glitter her way across the road. She was now in the centre of it, keeping a close watch on Demetri who was stepping closer and closer towards the bright sunlight. The sun had chosen the worst day possible to decide to come out. If there had been no sun, we could have just easily walked over and grabbed him.

Then I saw it. A small truck came lumbering up the road at its highest speed, which was still pretty fast. Bella hadn't noticed it yet due to her undivided attention on Demetri. The car was going to hit Bella. But that was only half of what concerned me. If the truck did hit Bella, she could walk away unharmed, but it would leave considerable evidence that she was different.

But my protective instincts were stronger. Without fully realizing what I was doing, I was running towards her. As the car approached, I saw the whole thing as if it was put into slow motion. I looked behind the windscreen and saw the driver. He was leaning sideways; his hand was digging into his bag on the passenger seat. He hadn't noticed us until the very last second. He slammed on the brakes, but as I pulled Bella to the ground, the vehicle still lightly brushed my shoulders, leaving a sizeable dent in the front of it.

I pulled my disgruntled wife off the floor and we looked around. There were car fumes steadily unfurling, like a black snake to a hypnotizing tune, from the hood of the truck. The sound of the car's wheels screeching seemed to have brought Demetri out of his reverie and he was staring at us in astonishment. A second later, he was dashing down the footpath. I groaned and we both ran after him, leaving Alice to deal with the gathering people.

_Edward! You're going to leave me here?!_

I heard her voice echoing along the street. I could hear all the questions and answers that were being laid down by this crash.

"Why did you do that?" Bella asked from beside me, reminding me that she was there.

"You were going to get hit!" I said, appalled that she hadn't noticed.

"Well, I am immortal now right?" she said, as if uncertain.

I had to laugh. "It's a habit I guess."

She frowned, remembering the last time she had almost been in a car accident. We were running at vampire speed now. We passed lots of people who looked merely surprised at the sudden gushes of wind in their faces. I sensed someone was following us and I glanced around. I listened to the thoughts of everyone around us and heard who was following.

_Beer or wine... which should we pick?_

_This dress is pretty._

_Edward! Stop running so fast, I can't keep up in this car._

Alice. I looked around again and saw the front of my silver Volvo, trying very hard to pursue us. She was already driving really fast if she could catch up to us. I let my thoughts wander back to the present situation. Then, we saw Demetri's hulking figure in front of us, running as fast as his vampire strength allowed.

**Bella's POV**

Sigh. I was a vampire; immortal. But Edward still found it necessary to rescue me. I didn't mind that much. I understood why he did it. I just felt a little disgruntled to be rescued from a truck again; déjà vu. I appreciated it all the same.

Edward was glancing around. So when he looked back, I did as well. On the second time, I saw his silver Volvo following us. Alice was driving it most precariously and was trying very hard to keep up with vampire speed.

We were running down this footpath for ages. I'd stopped noticing humans' bewildered faces at the unexpected wind and a flash of colour. I kept on expecting to get tired and being forced to rest, but it wasn't necessary in this body. I let out a suppressed laugh once, when I saw a little girl's gob smacked face when we whooshed past her. I thought she might have seen us but we were nothing but flashing colours. Finally, we saw Demetri's silhouette up ahead. He was slowing down but not because he was tired. We had run through half of Port Angeles already. He slowed down so dramatically that I was afraid we would run past him. It was half past one when we caught up to him. We were in the secluded shade of a convenience store on the edge of Port Angeles. Edward grabbed his shoulders and slowly stopped him.

"Demetri, stop it!" I half-cried out.

He stopped struggling after a while and we waited for Alice to appear with the car. She appeared a few minutes later, looking rather pestered as she shoved Demetri into the back seat of the car. We arrived home a while later, driving as fast as Alice had. Aro was waiting patiently in the living room and he looked up expectantly when we walked in, with Demetri being pushed in by Alice.

"Ah! Demetri, we were just wondering when you were coming back." Aro called across the room.

"Yes master." Demetri replied rather meekly.

I looked around the room, and noticed several changes. Renesmee was playing chess with Charlie who was screwing up his face in concentration, determined not to lose against his granddaughter. Nessie was already super smart; she seemed to consider this chess game as a relaxation from thinking. On the contrary, Charlie appeared to be using every ounce of brainpower he possessed in this field of knowledge to win. Rosalie was watching Emmett verse Jane in arm wrestling. Emmett looked so confident that he would win against her. But Jane was also very confident. In fact she was beaming a lot. I gave her a warning glance but she gave me a look that clearly said: Don't worry. I'm not doing anything.

Aro went outside to talk to his guard again and Alice hopped over to where Jasper was sitting, talking to Alec. I walked over to Charlie and Renesmee and sat down to watch their chess game.

"Hey kiddo, I'm playing chess here." Charlie said.

"I've noticed." I said happily.

The moods in the rooms were lifted again. The Volturi would soon be leaving, hopefully without any more trouble.

But we can't always get what we want…

* * *

Liked it? I'm gonna need you people's help again. I actually have no idea what should happen. I just wanted the story to continue a little longer. If you don't want it to. Then, I'll consider putting an end to it. RIght now, Im gonna need ur reviews! IDEAS!

THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEW!!!


	22. The Veleno Mortales

I am SO sorry i'm late in updating. I had an assignment for school that I forgot about and I had to do first. In fact, I'm still doing it. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. But the ideas have to be credited to Kurenai21. Thanks readers for supporting me this far.

Hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't really own anything. Unless I plan to make up characters which I havent. So, credit to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

There we were, sitting happily, in the lounge room. But I had this strange nagging feeling inside me. I knew instantly that something else was going to happen. Jacob was attempting to get Charlie to listen again. I knew that one day, he would find out. I sat next to Edward who was just staring off into space, but I saw that every few seconds, he would sneak a glance at my face to try to guess what I'm thinking. Once, I was smirking at his expression and he tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows.

Finally, he cracked.

"What are you thinking?"

I laughed out loud and Jacob stared at me until Renesmee hit his shoulder to get his attention.

"Guess." I said seriously.

He pouted and then narrowed his eyes and watched my face intently. I kept my face blank and calm. He continued staring until I sighed.

"I'm just thinking that I wish the Volturi could leave now." I breathed quickly.

"Oh." He stopped trying to figure out what I was thinking and went back to staring into space.

Aro was in the other room, calling his brothers on the phone. The guard was still outside, waiting patiently for their master to lead them. Jane and Alec were out hunting with Sulpicia, Athenodora and Gianna. They had promised us that they wouldn't eat humans while in Forks. Demetri was lying on the grass outside, shaking his head every now and then to shake away the effects of earlier. Charlie had snuck away with our help and was now at Sue Clearwater's house, enjoying a proper meal without the added company of Italian strangers.

I was still glancing around staring at everyone and thinking about everyone else. Then, there was a light knock on the door and lots of growling. Carlisle came running from upstairs and peeked through the little looking hole.

"Why are they here?" Edward murmured to himself.

"Who's here?" I asked him urgently.

He nodded to the door and I gasped in horror when I saw who were standing there.

"Hello, we were in the neighborhood and we decided to drop by." said a low voice.

It was the Romanians. They were standing in the doorway, looking out of place, I wonder why. I thought sarcastically.

"This doesn't have anything to do with the fact that the Volturi are here does it?" Emmett snorted.

The Romanians glanced around and acted as if they had only just seen the Volturi guard, snarling and snapping at them. They looked back at us with an amused surprised expression.

"No." they answered simply.

Five little figures came rushing up from the forest with Jane leading the rest.

"Hey, we're back and we thought we heard someone new in... oh it's you." Jane glared.

"Nice to see you again little witch." One of them sneered.

"Vladimir. Be nice to the witch or she might hurt us." The other mocked.

Jane frowned and Alec snarled slightly.

I remembered the last time I had seen these two vampires that mildly resembled the Volturi ancients. They had seemed quite willing for us all to go to war against the Volturi I frowned at them standing in the doorway as the wives and Gianna came trailing up to the doorway after Alec who was now standing next to his sister staring disdainfully at the Romanians who were looking at them with something that looked more like interest now.

There was an awkward moment and then Esme nervously invited them in. Jake jumped up from his chair and Renesmee looked around for the source of the commotion. Her jaw dropped open when she saw our visitors.

"I remember you!" she said shocked.

"We don't remember you." Vladimir said.

"Renesmee Cullen." She introduced herself.

"Vladimir, don't you remember? She is the child from ten years ago." Stefan said.

"Ah yes. So, Carlisle, you were telling the truth after all." Vladimir said.

"Vladimir! Stefan!" Aro's surprised voice came from nearby and we all looked around and saw him standing in the doorway looking thoroughly shocked to see the Romanians in our sitting room.

"Hello Aro." The Romanians said curtly from where they were standing.

"Carlisle, it would be rude to intrude on your hospitality any longer. We will leave now." Aro said.

Jane and Alec were leaning against the wall but during Aro's words, the stood upright and rushed out the door. I leapt up from the couch and felt Edward standing up immediately. He grasped my hand and I lead him out the door and into the forest, following Jane and Alec's scent. I smelt something else: Alice and Jasper. Suddenly, the trail became stronger and I saw them standing ahead. I ran up to them with Edward still clinging to my hand.

"What's going on Alice?" I asked her.

"Something is going to happen. But I can't see it for some reason." She answered nervously.

Then, Jane screamed and pointed at a point in the bush. There was a pair of large yellow eyes glaring at us. We just stared back at it in fright and then noticed that there were another two pairs advancing right behind the first.

"Could they be werewolves, since you can't see them?" Edward asked uncertainly.

"No, they aren't all the werewolves are with Jacob or in La Push." Jasper answered.

"Couldn't there be newborn ones?" I asked.

"It is very possible but we would know about it, because only the Quileutes have those ancestors."

"Whatever it is, it doesn't look friendly." Alec said in a low voice.

The three creatures stepped out of the shadows and we saw that they were horrible beasts. There was foam dripping from their mouths and long fangs with venom to poison us and eyes that looked hungry for our hard flesh. I knew instantly what they were.

"Veleno Mortale." I whispered.

We stood in utter silence and fear. Finally, I regained my thought pattern and yelled.  
"RUN!" I screamed.

We all turned on our heels and ran away as fast as we could. Edward was at the head of our screaming procession and was pulling on my arm urgently. Alice was squealing and Jasper was looking horrified, feeling everyone's terrified moods. Jane and Alec were clutching each other while running. We reached the edge of the forest still screaming and hugging each other in fright. The other vampires all stared at us. Aro stepped forward and calmly raised his hand. Alice immediately stepped forward and pressed her hand against his. He gasped in shock when he saw what we had.

"Carlisle, there are three Veleno Mortales in the forest and these six met them." Aro explained.

Everyone else's faces were completely horrified. We never thought that there would be more than one of those horrible creatures. Renesmee came out of the house with Jacob following her anxiously. Renesmee saw us standing there all wobbly and rushed over and grabbed me and Edward.

"Momma, what's wrong?" she asked urgently.

I was still too shaken to talk properly and I pointed at her father who was looking anxiously at me. I noticed his scrutiny and reassured him.

"I'm ok…" I said, trying to stiffen my posture.

Renesmee raised her eyebrows and tilted her head at Edward with a 'please explain' expression on her determined face.

"Three Veleno Mortales are in the forest." Edward said in a tired voice.

"Veleno… isn't that what attacked me?" Renesmee's eyes went wide.

"Yes." I said shakily.

"The question is: Can they be killed?" Carlisle asked, with Esme clutching his arm.

"That's the problem. No one knows. We have a cure to their poison –or rather, we HAD one- but that doesn't mean that they can be killed." Aro said with a faint glare.

I pricked up my ears in the hope of trying to hear them approaching us. Instead, I heard the phone ringing inside. Faintly as if someone had muffled it up. Everyone else was too busy discussing this problem with one another so I was the only one who heard the ring. I reached out and took Renesmee's hand while my other hand was still holding Edward's. I walked, dreamlike, into the house with the two of them still holding my hands. As we approached closer, the ring got louder and louder. I felt heavy footsteps and chanced a glance over my shoulder and saw Jacob who finally realised that Renesmee was no longer standing over there and was running after us.

Entering the house, I noticed that it was deserted. I followed the sound, smelling the different scents spread around the house. Finally, I saw the phone, ringing so loudly that I was surprised that no one else had heard it. Edward ran forward and picked it up before I could even extend my arm.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Tanya. Gosh, it takes you guys forever to answer the phone." Tanya's voice came through.

"Why are you calling?" Edward asked, confused. "Where did you guys go?"

"We went home. We're just calling to say we're coming back."

"Why?" I snatched the phone from Edward's hand.

"Bella, is that you? Kate found out something that we have to tell you." Tanya said.

"What is it?" I asked urgently.

"Something about the Veleno Mortale, you have to know. They're breeding in your area. But we did some research and there's only one way they can be killed." Tanya continued.

"What, they're breeding?!" I half shrieked, as the shock reached me.

"Yes Bella, there's no need to scream. I can hear you, you know." Tanya sighed.

"Get yourselves over here!" I said, trying to calm down.

"Yes ma'am!" Tanya was obviously humoring me.

The phone line went dead. We were standing there in the room, even more horrified than earlier. After gathering our senses, we ran outside to find everyone deep in conversation.

Edward ran up to Carlisle and I followed.

"Carlisle, we just got a call from Tanya. It's about the Veleno Mortale." Edward started.

"They're breeding." I continued.

"They know how to kill them." Renesmee said.  
"Tanya and Kate are coming." I finished.

Carlisle leaned over and repeated our news to Aro who looked vaguely relieved and nodded. Now we have to wait for our extended family to arrive.

* * *

So, what do you think? I hope that the people who read this find time to review. I need some ideas. Btw, the only reason I brought Tanya into the main plot is because The Denalis kept disappearing. Sorry about that.

Oh, and I absolutely have no idea how you kill a Veleno Mortale, so ideas on that will be good too.

Thanks again. I fully appreciate your support. Review please.


	23. Snaps

This chapter is... well I liked this chapter. In case you're wondering about the title of the chapter, well someone snaps in this chapter. I won't mention who because that will ruin it! Oh note: I was going through my documents and found that Chapter 13 was stuffed up. Sorry about that. I never noticed until I realised that the document was running out of life and I rushed to save it. Anyway, if you didnt understand that chapter because of that, feel free to go back. Its not much, just the beginning got misplaced.

Also, before, I said that I didnt own anything and that I only own things that I invented myself which I so far hadn't. And then yesterday, I was having a reverie and I realised that I invented the Veleno Mortale! So thats mine.

Sorry for droning on... just thought you should know. And since school has started, I might not update as often. :(

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. But I own the Veleno Mortale! I know I shouldn't mention that in the disclaimer...

* * *

This 'adventure' was getting longer and longer. I was anxious and bored at the same time. Anxious because of the lurking Veleno Mortales right next to our home yet bored because of the extended visit from the Volturi. Alice was spending excessive time pacing around the rooms and trying to focus on the spots she couldn't see. Often, all she saw was Renesmee and Jacob as proven later. Every now and then, she could catch faint glimpses of a forestry area where there was nothing to see but bush. She drew that on paper and I recognized it to be the forest near us. Everyone was getting edgier and edgier until finally, Rose snapped.

It was the morning that the Denalis were arriving and she was frowning at everything. Aro had walked through the door and said that he was glad of our hospitality. I didn't even care anymore. I was getting so used to their presence that I was sure that I would feel strange after they left. Rose was grumbling excessively to Emmett about everything. We all heard snatches of her continuous complaints. Aro raised his eyebrows at her expression of something very close to hatred. That's when Rosalie jumped up and started screaming at everything she felt was bad.

'THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT THOSE THINGS ARE HERE!' she yelled at Aro.

We all stood or sat where we were, looking utterly surprised. Renesmee was playing chess again with Jacob who was losing badly. I had been lying in Edward's lap and staring at the ceiling. Alice was pacing in the next room with Jasper watching her patiently. Carlisle and Esme were hovering nearby just keeping an eye on things. At her first screech, Renesmee jumped so badly that the chess set was bumped and the pieces went askew. I sat up so suddenly that Edward was unnerved. Alice and Jasper's heads appeared from the doorway, peering at the commotion.

'Don't blame us! And do calm down!' Aro said loudly.

'DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!' Rose glowered.

'Now see here! Yes they would! It's not our fault that they were here before!' Aro frowned.

'WHO SAID THEY WERE HERE BEFORE?! SULPICIA MUST HAVE LURED THEM HERE AFTER SHE WAS BITTEN BY ONE!' Rosalie screamed.

'Aunty Rose?' Renesmee had stood up anxiously and was cautiously approaching her aunt.

Rosalie extended her arm backwards violently and rapidly so that it blocked Renesmee from approaching her. Renesmee pouted and crossed her arms over her chest and then came over to me and Edward and sat down with a light plop.

'DON'T START BLAMING OTHERS!' Aro started to shout, getting irritated.

'Rose, stop arguing.' Emmett said slowly.

Rose ignored him and continued to glare at Aro furiously.

'WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE ALREADY? THERE ARE MORE OF YOU THAN THEM OUT THERE!' Rose shouted.

'But they're breeding. There are probably more of them now…' Aro said quietly.

I sensed a sudden danger in Aro's silent but deadly voice so I signaled mutely to Emmett who was still standing right behind Rose. Waving my arms around and using Edward as my helper, I got the message through to Emmett.

Rose was staring daggers at Aro but Aro was merely looking annoyed at Rose and embarrassed at having such an audience. Rose opened her mouth and seemed to have found a new point to argue. I nodded at Emmett who grabbed Rosalie around the waist immediately and began to carry her outside. But she didn't give in without a fight. No, she was held firmly by Emmett while flailing and still yelling at the top of her lungs for him to let her go.

'LET GO OF ME, EMMETT, THIS INSTANT!' she screamed.

Just as she was getting uncontrollable, Jane and Alec appeared at the open window and climbed through gracefully.

'What's going on?' Alec asked quietly.

'Rose got a little annoyed…' I answered.

Jane raised her eyebrows. 'Sounds like more than a little.'

Alec frowned at the waving and screeching Rose and then he smirked.

'Would you like some help?' he called to Emmett who was grunting under Rose's weight and flailing limbs.

Rose fell silent, understanding what he was planning to do. Then she let all hell break loose.

'DON'T YOU DARE, YOU EVIL LITTLE MISCREANT!' she started to yell again.

Alec rolled his eyes and obliged without anyone agreeing. He calmed his face and instantly, I saw the same mist I had seen many years ago. But this time, no fear gripped me. We were in no danger, merely some family issues. We all watched the progress of the mist that was slowly approaching Rosalie and Emmett. Then I thought of a question that had not occurred to me.

'Can you choose who it goes to?' I asked him.

'Oh yes, Jane can. So can I.' Alec reassured me pleasantly.

Looking rather amused, Aro strolled outside again, past Rosalie who narrowed her eyes through her messy golden hair as he walked past. She continued to loudly utter annoyed statements until the mist hit her. She completely went blank faced and peaceful. Emmett sighed with relief and carried her outside all the same.

'What is she going to be like when it wears off?' I asked.

'Oh it depends.' Jane answered instead of Alec.

'How long does it last?' My head felt suddenly full of questions.

'Either as long as I hold my concentration or if I'm no longer watching.' Alec said thoughtfully.

As soon as Rose and Emmett were past the door frame and were out of sight, I could hear a muffled yell but then it seemed that Rose had given up, finally… or that Emmett had put his hand over her mouth, which somehow seemed more likely.

'Want to try?' I turned around to see Alec with his head tilted, looking at me curiously.

'Try what?' I asked, suspiciously.

'What your sister just experienced.' Alec continued pleasantly.

Edward narrowed his eyes but I for some reason, I felt curious. Although, I doubted that it was really me feeling this. I glanced over at Jasper who instantly looked away innocently and ducked back into the room with Alice. The lasting effects of curiosity remained in my head. Cautiously, I pushed away my shield, an action which was instantly noticed by Edward. Jane smiled reassuringly and before I knew it, Alec had calmed his face and the last thing I saw was Jane smirking and a mist floating patiently.

It was all black, but very peaceful, the darkness was impenetrable and I found myself wondering what I looked like outside this unbreakable calm. I wandered around and felt very tired but completely at ease. Well, now I knew what Edward had meant as being as an antidote to Jane. I suddenly remembered that I had a shield and that as soon as it snapped back into my head, I would return. I frowned, it was so peaceful here, but it was so blank as well. I immediately felt empty as I thought of everyone else and then, I felt a slap inside my brain and I opened my eyes to light. My head was in Edward's lap again and he was looking at me anxiously. I smiled and he sighed with relief, covering me in his delicious scent. Alec was looking at me with a confused expression, while Jane was laughing at her brother's face.

'How did that feel?' Jane asked me.

'It felt…oddly blank.' I answered truthfully.

'How did you get out of there so fast?' Alec asked me.

'Shield, remember?' I said, pointing at my head.

'Yes but, even so, you shouldn't have been able to pull out so fast, because you lowered your shield before it went in.' Alec explained.

'Oh. I don't know.' I said, mollified.

'Do you remember anything?' Alec asked.

'Not much. Could you read my thoughts during that time?' I asked Edward.

'Yes, but you weren't thinking much, were you.' Edward said, with a hint of a smile.

Our conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door. Edward called across the room to where Carlisle and Esme were looking apprehensive at another visitor. The Romanians had settled themselves in the back, near the Volturi where they spent a lot of their time staring at the guard as if calculating their skills.

'It's Tanya, Kate and Eleazar.'

Esme relaxed and then sprinted across the room and opened the door courteously. They stepped inside, looking confused at the large crowd standing around.

'Why are-' Kate started to ask.

'-the Romanians here? Because they were 'in the neighborhood.'' Jacob rolled his eyes.

'You're still here?!' Eleazar asked incredulously.

'Yes.' Jake answered defiantly.

'Where's Garrett?' I asked, remembering that Garrett the nomad was now a part of their family.

'He wanted to stay in the library to browse over some more books that might help. He'll call if he finds something. You should have seen the librarian, staring wide eyed at him.' Kate laughed.

'Anyway, how DO we kill a Veleno Mortale?' Carlisle asked.

'Exactly.' Aro stalked in the door. 'Tanya, Kate and Eleazar. But where is our revolutionary friend?'

'In the library.' Kate answered quietly.

'Brilliant. But, do you know how do destroy these Mortales?' Aro asked expectantly.

'Well, yes.' Tanya seemed rather reluctant to tell us in front of Aro.

'Out with it then!' he urged in a half impatient manner.

Tanya took a deep breath. 'They will only be harmed by their own venom.'

There was shocked silence.

'What if we bit them?' Carlisle asked.

'No result, probably in the process, you will get bitten yourself.' Kate said gloomily.

We were all so eager to find out how to rid ourselves of these monsters only to be found that the only way to kill them was if they got bitten by one another. It was like trying to kill smoke, kill smoke with your bare hands.

Emmett walked in through the door with Rosalie who was still looking a little cross but not so much anymore.

'Well, that's simple, we'll provoke them and if they charge at us, we sprint for it and it crashes into one another.' Emmett suggested.

'Easier said than done.' I said, feeling unoptimistic.

'Don't be so pessimistic, sis.' Emmett said carelessly.

I frowned at him, but Edward rubbed my arm comfortingly so I contented myself with frowning. Renesmee raised her eyebrows at Emmett and then suggested the best idea possible.

* * *

i think that was a good cliff hanger... The problem is, well, I have absolutely no idea what Renesmee's brilliant idea is. :'( I just thought, maybe I should let you guys decide. Emmett's idea was the first thing i thought of and I laughed at it so I made it a stupid idea. Please review and tell me your thoughts. Oh and Kurenai21, part of this was your idea. So kudos.

Btw, this is about what i said earlier, if you know that something is wrong in one of my chapters, TELL ME! I just never have the time to read my own work after i update.

Thanks for the support and everything. Review please. I really am a total blank on this one. :(


	24. Strategy Abilities?

Hi everyone. :) I'm very very very very very very very x infinity very sorry for my two years hiatus... yeah I kind of forgot about Twilight and left it all behind me as I embraced new things. BUT THEN...i finally checked my fanfiction account and found this story sitting here completely dormant since FOREVER ago.

T_T I'M SO SORRY ANY FOLLOWERS! I doubt many of you even remember what happened in this story (indeed even I don't) and aren't very bothered to finish it...but I thought I'd better give it a few more chapters and finish it off with a nice whacky ending.  
However, the chapters ARE going to get really short because I've got all these insane exams coming up and school commitments and things. :( If you really want to just hear the end of a story which you might not really approve of, then go ahead and read the possibly bad attempt I will commence...

2 years on and here I am again. :) Sorry if it doens't make sense for all you new readers...I don't remember what happened before - only vaguely.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga because lovely Stephenie Meyer does and I don't particularly like her writing anymore but anyway, here goes.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

When I said "best idea possible", I didn't mean I approved of it... I didn't mean any of us really approved of it – okay maybe the Volturi ancients approved of it but that's them.

"We'll go to the forest..." Renesmee started slowly.

"And we go punch some Veleno Mortale face!" Emmett burst in enthusiastically.

"Err... no...I was wondering if we should first test to see if our _abilities_ apply to these monsters as well, because then I suppose this whole task would be simplified a lot."

A breath of wind blew through the hollow room, swirling around many of the frozen figures and causing a most unanticipated moment of silence. Genius.

"The thought had occurred to me," Aro broke in, gliding through the doorway with a mournful expression, "but I fear that we have not the resources to test the solution."

"What do you mean?" someone asked from across the room.

"I mean, we don't have any of the cure left. If anyone is infected with the beast's venom, it would be a slow track to darkness. I imagine it would be as painful as fire." The ancient Volturi sighed, lowering his head in dismay.

"...I don't believe Jane or Alec's abilities require close-range." Edward said quietly from beside me; obviously the entire vampire population situated in the nearby area heard.

Outside, Jane growled softly and I felt a wild reckless smirk overriding my impatience and anxiety. Why couldn't we try this out? Clouds were growing heavy in the sky and rain threatened to pour, a feeling of grim resignation struck my core. The same fiery passion from ten years afore engulfed me and I wanted to get out there and tear something apart; to rid myself of the threat that was terrorising my family and friends. Then I remembered; they could only be harmed by their own venom.

I wanted to seize one of those creatures and hurl it at another one, hoping that the fangs would strike precision and destroy them all.

"Let's do this." I said, standing up with a fierce grin.

I heard a loud booming laugh faintly in the distance and knew that Emmett approved. The feverish grin on my lips stretched further uncontrollably, for a second I thought I was losing it. Then I felt a soft but firm grip on my fingers, and I looked down to see Edward, a pleading expression reflected in his dark golden eyes. As much as he wanted this terror to stop, he hated seeing me put myself forward like this; straight into the first line of battle. I knew that face.

It was the face that wanted to throw the owner in front of any disaster to save me. And I almost threw his hand off mine, if it weren't for the fact that my heart melted – metaphorically of course – every time I looked into his beautiful eyes.

Sorry. This was no time to get off topic!

"The chances of us surviving are slim..."Aro started to say, but I cut him off.

"Better to try than to not try at all." I said, thinking that I sounded like some wise person even if my statement made absolutely no sense at all – nor sounded wise at all.

Rose, who had been grumpily maintaining her silent treatment to the entire room now looked up, darkness glowing within her eyes as she hissed, "MUTT."

I looked around, eyebrows raised, as did Jacob. "Woof." He replied, amused.

"That reminds me Jake, where's Seth?" I wondered.

"College. Leah's forcing him to stop being all pack-minding us all the time because she wants him to _have an education_ and all that."

Rose was steadily releasing a low snarl, Emmett wrapped his muscular arms around her waist. It didn't help. And then I realised why...

Black as ash; with dark chocolate tinted edges. There was a sense of tragedy and unhappiness as we gazed in fear and repulsion towards this strange being that had just crossed the borderline of one of our back windows. No one had noticed.

The Veleno Mortale.

**Edward's POV**

The room was silent. Even the thoughts that usually streamed through my mind like a murmuring crowd had unnaturally disappeared. It was as if my mp3 player had suddenly crashed and music in isolation was silenced.

I was still holding Bella's fingers; they were soft and tender and I wanted to hold onto them tighter but I saw a flash of determination in her eyes earlier that changed my mind. She was right of course, as usual, we had to save our family.

But the sight of that _thing_... I wanted to take all of them and run. But even so, the scent for bloodlust filled the air. Angered sounds filled the room as the monster turned towards Renesmee. I could not understand its thoughts, but I could understand the demonic intent visible in the depths of its dark glowing golden eyes - an ironic representation of our vampiric nature. It had tasted her blood and it wanted to finish the kill it had started. A snarl rose in my chest and I fought the urge to hurtle across the room in a fraction of a second and seize the beast by the neck and destroy the malevolence interrupting our lives.

_Edward. No. _

Bella's voice in my head was like a breath of fresh air.

Then it all started. I could hear nothing, I saw nothing and I felt nothing, except the memory of the last glimpse of a darkened room filled with solid statues standing in fear and hatred. Two twin figures crossed the room, a smudge of black flew... and then...

Nothing.

* * *

Okay. Admittedly...that wasn't a good chapter. :(

R&R if you want me to continue otherwise I think I'll just abandon this story. Too lazy to continue with something that is so badly written in the first place. NO ACTION! D:

BTW THough: if you DO want me to continue, please send me some suggestions as to how i should continue. :) i've got a few ideas but i don't know if you would like to read it. So give me all you've got :D

Comments and criticisms are always welcome. Tell me if something doesnt' add up to previous chapters too so I can change it before it confuses everyone.

Thanks for reading this chapter! :DDDDD

Sorry again for this ultra long hiatus. ;_;


	25. Author's Note

_Hey everyone,_

_It's been two years. And I really appreciate anyone who's read all 24 chapters. But it's been two years. And I have no idea how I wanted the story to end, and even wracking my brain now, I have no solution. I didn't even remember how the story went, until I spent a few hours re-reading it two days ago. _

_Umm..I still don't know how it's going to end..._

_I'm not going to take this story down, because I'm pretty happy with it as my first ever fanfiction story, though I've moved on... I know that a few of you may still be following it and are going to be really disappointed when you read this Author's Note to say that I'm discontinuing the story... and any new readers; I'll still appreciate any reviews on ideas._

_IF i find some way of continuing...THEN I WILL. but until that happens, consider this the end. :/ i'm just not motivated enough to finish this story with two other stories bearing down on me at the moment. _

_Thanks for your support! :D I'm really sorry about this. _

_Just remember that each good idea you provide me, it's another little persuasion for me to finish. ;) you never know. but no promises. _

_- Lola_


End file.
